The Best Memories Always Return
by lostinthemoonlight
Summary: COMPLETE! Rory and Jess have been friends from ever since they can remember. But at the age of 8 Jess moves away. He returns 9 years later. Rory is with Dean, but then she starts having feelings for the badboy... Please R&R.
1. The Fascinating Bus

**The Best Memories Always Return **

**Summary: Rory and Jess have been friends from ever since they can remember. But at the age of 8 Jess moves away with his mom and her boyfriend. He returns 9 years later. Rory is with Dean by now and it gets complex. **

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. It is mainly a story of a random thing I thought of. Although I know it has already been done before. I love Gilmore Girls and way Amy Sherman Palladino wrote it but I wanted to give it a little bit of my own so please R&R and tell me what you think :P. Sorry about my ranting and my long A/N so now on with the story! (Btw F(#) stands for flashback)**

**Chapter one:**

A 17-year-old Rory was in her room, on her bed, reading, when somehow a sudden memory of her and Jess came to her mind, it was maybe the best and sweetest memory of him she ever had, the day he made her something that symbolized their friendship…

**F1: **

"Rory! Rory! Rory!" yelled and excited 5-year-old Jess.

"What!" answered an also excited 5-year-old Rory.

"Look what I made for you!" he said still very excited if not more.

"What is it?" she asked when he handed her a blue heart with the letter 'R' written in the middle in pink.

"It's a thing, you, um, hang on your wall, I think, I made it for you at school yesterday but I didn't see you so I couldn't give it to you" he said with a shy smile.

"Oh Jess, thank you, I love it! It's so pretty and original!" she said with a wide smile.

"Common Rory, don't get all mushy on me, you know I hate this stuff!" he said when she hugged him really hard. "Gee thanks for not getting mushy!" he said with a disgusted look on his face, but we all know he liked it… even Rory.

End of F1 

Rory looked at the wall to her right and in between all her Harvard stuff hung the blue heart. Rory smiled as a tear ran down her face, a happy tear yet just as much a sad tear. She missed him and his sarcastic remarks, but he had to move away with his mom and her _boyfriend_. With that last thought Rory couldn't help but think of another memory… usually these memories wouldn't bug her but this one, unfortunately, was a sad one, the day he was leaving…

**F2:**

"Rory" said a more mature 8-year-old Jess

"Hey" Rory said coolly

"Hi" he said glumly

"What's wrong?"

"I'm never going to see you again"

"W-what? Why?" Rory said now on the verge of tears

"I'm moving to New York, my mom's boyfriend got a job there and we have to move" he said still glum

" But what happens if they broke up before you left?" Rory said now getting an idea. "When do you leave?" she asked

" I-in 3 hours" he said wanting to cry, but he wouldn't let himself in front of Rory, she would start crying also and he didn't want to see her cry.

"How come you never told me before?" she asked

"I guess my mom figured we would do something to ruin her plans, so she just told me now, you're the first person I told." He sniffed after he finished talking

"So this is goodbye?" she asked tears rolling down her face

"This is goodbye, but don't worry I'll call you a lot and maybe I can visit, I guess if we have the money… ok maybe I cant visit but I will try to call ok?"

"My best friend ever is leaving! I can't believe this! I wont believe this!" she yelled. Then she calmed down and got a hold of herself. She wrapped her arms around Jess' neck and hugged him, no, squeezed him. "I'm going to miss you so much"

" I'm going to miss you to Ror" he hugged her back.

When she finally let go of Jess she saw that he was looking at the floor, maybe to hide his tears…maybe.

"Look I still have to pack my stuff, maybe you can help, I mean it would mean more time together… right" he half asked half pointed out.

" I really want to, but I may be crying the whole time, it'll be better for you to do it alone and for me to sit here and digest all this" she said still crying

"Ok, well goodbye Rory"

He walked away when she didn't answer, when he was out of sight she sighed. How come all this had to happen, she thought she was good and behaved. And she knew that she always did do well in school and she was polite and nice to everyone. What did she do to deserve this? It was all unfair. When she finally came to her senses she managed to say 2 words:

"Goodbye Jess". Finally she managed to get up but when she was just about to leave the bridge she knew she was never going to be able to come here again as much as before so she sat down and stared at the water, for maybe the last time.

End of F2 

By the end of this painful memory she was crying. She kept on crying until she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Rory woke up at 1pm and thanked God it was a Saturday. She got up and took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. Then she went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and sat at the table only to find a note from her mother, it read:

Hey Hon, or should I say good morning? I'm at the inn, I went early…really early because some crazy man did not like his breakfast and Sookie refused to give him another dish so he started a food fight hence forth me getting up early and dragging my tired but to the inn. I hope to be home soon, but there is like a 10 chance that will happen. Anyway I'm boring you with my news, but don't forget Dean is coming to pick you up for lunch at 2:30 (he called this morning) and to pick up the movie he lent us so be ready. I love you and I'll hopefully see you soon.

-Mom

Rory just at that moment jumped, she had a date with Dean to go to and her hair was still wet! She checked her watch; great she has 12 minutes remaining to get ready. Luckily she finished just in time cause at 2:30 sharp he was at the door. She opened the door to find him dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a red shirt.

" Good afternoon Rory" said a smiling Dean

" Good after noon Dean" Rory greeted

" Ready to go?" he asked

" Yeah, just one minute let me get your movie"

" Ok" he said coolly

She went into the living room and got his movie, 'Master of Disguise', off of the television and handed it to him. Before she could take her hand back he grabbed her and kissed her. Just when she was about to reply he broke the kiss and took her hand and then closed the door and they left.

They went to a pizza store and each had a piece of pizza and pop for Dean and coffee for Rory. When they finished there they went and sat on a bench. Weird how they ended up right in front of the bus that had come front New York. Then many people came running out. Funny how Dean was babbling about his hockey team, or how girls wouldn't stop checking him out at school, you would think Rory would be listening, but something told her that that bus held someone very special.

" Rory, I'm here trying to talk to you about some really important stuff, but all you are paying attention to is that damn bus." Said Dean irritated.

"Huh? What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" Rory asked careless as to what he had to say, and not taking her eyes off the bus

" Never mind" he said not caring anymore if she was paying attention or not

" Ok" she said her eyes still glued on the bus

Exactly 5 minutes later the last person came out of the bus. Rory jumped out of her seat and headed for the person, forgetting about Dean and whatever he had said before. She finally made it to the handsome 17-year-old dark crazy haired boy and she hugged him with all her might. And the said the one name she had not mentioned in at least 9 years " Jess".

**Well that's it… lol… I know cliffhangers no one likes them, but I think I wrote enough for one chapter. Tell me what you think while pressing that very special purplish button. the more reviews I get the faster I update so go go go!**

**-chrissy**


	2. He's Back!

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing. I got 9 reviews for only 1 chapter! Omg! I am so happy1 this chapter is for all of you who reviewed and for you who have just started reading this is the next chapter. Ok I know that every time I read I hate long 'A/N:z" so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this is my last chapter, but I think you all know that no matter how hard I try I will never own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters… la la la, yall know how it goes!**

Chapter 2: **He's back!**

Recap as to what happened in chapter 1:

Rory has painful memories of Jess

Rory and Dean go out for lunch (btw its Saturday)

Rory keeps on looking at a bus from New York

Jess comes out of the bus and Rory lunges for him and hugs him

"Jess, Jess! Oh my God it's you! It's really you! I knew you would come back! I just knew it!" yelled Rory really enthusiastically.

"Hey Ror, it's good to see you to" he said as he hugged her, a bit uncomfortable that people were looking.

"I missed you so much!"

"Yeah same here"

Now Dean had been paying a close eye on Rory ever since she just jumped out of her seat and ran for some other guy and hugged him. Dean was not going to break up with Rory until he got an explanation, but he didn't say he wasn't going to be furious. But who did she think she was leaving her boyfriend to go hug this other guy, who wasn't even half as attractive as he was (so he thought)? (**a/n:** just to make this clear Dean is nothing but ugly, but this is supposed to be his POV so that why… well you know)

"Rory who the heck is he?" asked/yelled a furious Dean.

"Dean how long have you been here, I mean standing here?" asked Rory confused as to why he was mad

" Long enough, now answer the question!" he ordered

" Oops, I didn't make introductions. Ok well Dean this is my best friend _besides_ Lane, Jess" Rory pointed to Jess, yet she still had her arms around his neck, " and Jess this is my friend Dean" Rory pointed to Dean.

" Excuse me Rory!" asked Dean still furious

" Dean this is my best—" she was cut off my Dean.

" Rory, that's all I am now! This spiky haired jerk has been here for what ten minutes and all of a sudden I am just your _FRIEND_!" he said that word as if it was poison.

"Whoa buddy, give her a break it was a simple mistake." Jess said looking confused then it hit him. "Oh, I get it, making a big deal over her calling you only a friend… you must be the boyfriend, Rory you sure know how to chose them" he said smirking.

"Your best friend sure I a genius Rory now isn't he?" said Dean less mad but now disgusted by Jess.

"Ok guys! That's enough. I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to hurt you by calling you my friend, I mean, weather I call you friend or boyfriend you will still be my boyfriend until we breakup-" she was cut off yet again.

"Oh so now you're planning a breakup? That's it Rory, I've had enough for one day, I will be by at your house at 8 o'clock to go to the movies, cya later." He stormed off.

"Well, I have to say, that was my favorite welcome back greeting ever!" Jess said smirking. " But my neck is kind of soar, I wonder why?" he said sarcastically, he was referring to Rory's arms still around his neck.

Rory blushed but swiftly took her arms off his neck.

" So how long are you staying Jess? In Stars Hallow I mean, not that I mind you hear but-"

He cut her off my putting his finger on her lips to shut her up.

"Relax will you? You still have that rambling habit I see, now shut up so I can tell you everything ok? He asked

She nodded.

"Ok well, in New York-" he was obviously cut off.

" Look um, I want to hear your story really really bad, but does Luke know you are here?" she asked curiously.

"No…"

"Oh, well go talk to him first and then we can catch up ok?"

He sighed; "I guess" she hugged him and then ran home.

Jess walked for about 10 minutes until he made it to "Lukes". He entered the diner than everyone went quite. Since Luke hadn't looked up cause he assumed it was Kirk, looked up when the diner went quite.

" Jess? Is that you?" asked Luke pleased to see his nephew, yet worried he was here because of some trouble.

"Yeah its me uncle Luke" said Jess smirking at his uncles confused look. " How ya been doing, I see this place hasn't changed one little bit" he pointed out

"I have been doing good, hold on a sec will you?" he turned around and called Caesar. " Hey Caesar, I'm taking a break, hold down the joint while I'm upstairs!" He then turned around went out from behind the counter up to Jess, took his bags and then dragged him upstairs.

Then in the apartment Luke gave Jess a look and motioned for him to sit down.

"Ok now tell me how much trouble your in and how much money you need." Luke said assuming that was the reason for Jess' return.

"Whoa, slow down their pal. I'm not I any trouble… well not really." Said Jess amused at his uncles assumption.

" What happened, and why are you here, especially with no notice at all from your mother?" asked Luke, really confused now.

"Ok, well you remember her great boyfriend John, the one who caused us to move to NYC?" Luke nodded. "Yeah well he is gone, he has been since the 2nd week we were in NYC. Liz didn't want to come back here though because she knew you disapproved of John and that she didn't want to hear 'I told you so'. Anyways, not the point. Liz went through about 12 boyfriends in 9 years each one living with us and then moving out in about a year." Luke looked shocked, Jess realized this but continued. "Wait, trust me your going to want to save that look for what I ma about to tell you." Luke just nodded. "Ok so, after 9 years and 11 boyfriends, mom decided to give up on men and became a drunk, then because of her all-nighters, along came Bill, the 12th boyfriend, now he wasn't normal, he was abusive and a drunk also. He is still with Liz right now, at least that's how it was when I left, now getting to that, the reason I left was 75 because of him. He once ordered me to go to my room so he and Liz could have some 'quality time'…" Luke made a disgusted face. "I refused to go, so he took about his gun and aimed for me, thankfully Liz had not finished her first bottle or beer yet and stopped him or I would have been dead. Somehow they managed to reconcile and I left, no way am I going to stay in that pig den anymore. The end.

"Wow!" that was all Luke could say, he didn't know his nephew had it all this hard. Then he had a question." What was the other reason that was 25 for your departure?"

" Oh, that between Liz' drunk ass and me being able to leave that pig den." Jess said smoothly.

" I see" was Luke's answer.

"Ok, this is going to be a question I am going to regret asking but…" Luke motioned him to go on "I need a job, and this is the only thing in Stars Hallow that doesn't consist of me having to deal with Taylor.

Luke smiled and nodded his head in a mocking way in front of Jess. "Yeah, I guess I could use some extra help, and it would be a good excuse to get Kirk to stop asking for a job here. Sure"

"Thanks Luke even though you are giving me this job to get rid of Kirk, but at least I get paid." Then Jess remembered he had no place to stay. " Luke I need to ask you another favor."

"Shoot"

" I need to stay here with you for a couple of days until I find a hotel or apartment."

"Yeah right, you can live here with me, I just tore down the wall for more room and I brought a bed in so it won't be a problem."

"Ok, I guess that is good, thanks."

"No problem. By the way you start work tomorrow and since it's Sunday you have to be up by 9:30am and on weekdays you can work at 4:30pm, that'll give you some time to go to school and do you homework."

"Who said I was going to school?"

"Very funny" Luke got up and left after saying that and then mumbled again: "very very funny"

**A/N: ok well the end of another chapter; this one was sort of boring for me to write but the next one will be better I promise. Now even if it was boring tell me what you thought of it by pressing that great button that just pops off the screen(yah right)**

**-chrissy**


	3. The friend to friend supper

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me especially since this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a longer than the others but I think it is a okay, chapter! Ok well enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO! **

Chapter 3: **The friend-to-friend supper**

Recap of chapter 2:

- Jess and Rory and Dean have an interesting talk.

- Jess and Luke also talk about why Jess moved back.

- Jess decides to move and work for Luke.

Jess made his way to Rory home. He always wondered how he remembered the smallest things in this town. He thought it would all be a blur. He thought he wouldn't remember the people. To his surprise he remembered everything starting from the stain on the Dooses sign to the way to the bridge.

Before Jess knew it he had thought up a storm about this town, but when he finally arrived at Rory's those thoughts just drifted away, because of the way the house looked. It was exactly the same, not even a new paint job was done!

He walked up the 5 steps and reached the door. He knocked and then waited a while no answer. Then he knocked again, still no answer. He didn't knock the 3rd time he instead rang the doorbell until Rory opened dressed in a pair or sweat pant and a t-shirt. Her hair was wet so she obviously was taking a shower.

" Hey Jess" greeted Rory.

"Hey" he smirked " sorry, I guess I must of interrupted your shower."

" Yeah, don't worry about it, I was getting dressed and I ran as fast as I could, sorry I made you wait." She said blushing

" Hey, no biggy." He said with his casual smirk still plastered on his face. " So, are you going to let me in now?"

" Oh. Sorry, come in, I just have to go dry my hair and I'll be down, in the meantime you can watch TV or grab a book from my room."

" I think I will go with choice number 2."

" Good choice. You know where to go" she smiled then went upstairs.

He headed for her room. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was a picture of Loralei and Rory, one of a girl whom he never met, the frame had the words best friend on it so he assumed it was Lane who he heard about earlier, one of Dean and Rory holding hands and in the back one of him when he was 9. Then what he saw next astounded him, because of the fact she still had it for 8 years… 8 _years_… the heart he made her! He reached out to grab it then he heard Rory's voice.

" That was the best gift I ever got," she said referring to the heart.

He turned around and looked straight into her eyes.

" That was the best gift I ever gave" he replied, " W-why do you have it?"

" It was the only thing that made me happy when I thought about you. Especially since you didn't write to me," she said with a sad smile.

" I don't know what to tell you."

" You don't have to tell me anything." She said her smile disappeared "I just wish you sent me something but I know you were busy, I couldn't of been on your mind all the time, right? I mean you must have had a girlfriend."

" Is that really why you kept it?" he said avoiding the question.

She usually would say ' Don't answer a question with a question' but this time she let it go and answered his question. " Yes! And the fact that you made it for me of course, I truly loved, love it. I wouldn't give it away let alone throw it away for anything."

He looked at her again, but didn't reply, this girl was the most amazing person he had ever met! " Are you hungry" just randomly came out. Was he asking her out? Hell no… at least he hoped not, not yet of course.

She looked at him and smiled, "very" was her one word answer.

"Do you want to go have supper", she looked at him in disbelief, she couldn't go out with him, not when she had a boyfriend. He noticed she was confused, he didn't want to make this weirder than it was." A friend-to-friend supper?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a friend-to-friend supper would be nice." She said completely forgetting Dean was supposed to come and take her to a movie even though she was thinking about him 5 seconds ago...weird.

"Ok, are you ready to go, or do you need sometime to do your hair?"

She smiled at his assumption that girls always had to get ready before a 'friend-to-friend supper'. " Do you need to fix your hair, or mess it up, I mean it's sticking up in many different directions." She joked.

"I'll take that as a yes. To go, not to fix your hair." He said

"Yeah…ok, lets go"

They made their way outside. They hadn't decided what restaurant to go to yet, but they both knew Luke's was not one of the choices, not that it was a big deal, it was only a 'friend-to-friend' supper. But if they went to Luke's the town was going to get curious and with the two best gossipers in the world around there in no telling what could happen, if you know what I mean.

"Hey, um… what restaurant do you want to go to?" she asked curious.

"Well there are not to many choices here in Stars Hallow now is there?" he asked not answering the question.

This time knew what to reply, before it was a bit awkward, but now was the perfect time. "Jess? Hasn't anyone ever told you not to answer a question with a question?"

"Huh. Ok now pick a place." He ordered

"Ok, uh, how about MacDonald's?" she asked. He gave he a look telling her it was out of the question so she tried again. "Fine, how about somewhere not to crowded, like Pete's Pizza?" (A/n: ok; now I know that is not a place in SH, but I couldn't think of anything…)

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Ok"

16 minutes later they were at Pete's Pizza, they were having a normal conversation when Rory asked the question that was not answered earlier that day.

"Why are you back? With no notice at all to anyone in the town?"

He told her exactly what he had told Luke earlier, on how Liz went through 12 boyfriends in 9 years and about the man he dreaded most Bill.

"…And he took his gun out and aimed for me, luckily Liz had not finished her first beer yet and stopped him. Somehow they managed to reconcile and I left, no way am I staying in New York with that man in my home."

"Wow"

" I spent a lot of time in my room and did nothing, I didn't go to school there and I wasn't planning on going here, but Luke is making me, so I'll be at Stars Hallow High."

" You spent a lot of your time in your room doing nothing?"

"Yeah" he said not knowing where this was going.

"Then why didn't you write to me?" she said disappointed that he didn't even bother when he had so much free time. " You had nothing to do. You didn't send me anything, and I would sit in my room and wonder why." She said almost crying.

" I was busy" he said not wanting to tell her really why.

"No! You weren't!" she yelled crying.

" Rory…"

"No! I don't know why I thought you couldn't and maybe you were busy, because in 9 years I know someone can find at least 15 minutes to write one letter! I kept thinking up excuses, but there are none! None at all Jess!" she yelled crying and getting up from her chair. She walked out the door. Then stood there a few moments then turned around and opened the door. "Don't come after me!" and she slammed the door and left.

She ran home but on her way there she bumped into someone. She didn't look up so they wouldn't see her crying and apologized. " Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

" Rory? Are you okay?" asked Dean worried. " Where were you, I went to get you for the mivie but no one was home, not even Loralei." He said still worried.

"Dean? I'm sorry," she said looking up. " I forgot, I went, er, out."

"It's ok." He said, "Do you need a walk home?"

" Yeah sure, thank you." Rory answered.

" No problem, I will be here when ever you need me." He said then he kissed her, she didn't kiss him back and he knew it but decided not to speak of it.

Jess looked as the two walked away, what had he done, it was not right of him. He felt like an idiot, because she was right. But not 100 percent, only 50 percent, he had written but never sent any of them because he was afraid that she might not care and not even read them. Why he thought that, he didn't know, but he knew for sure that it was the biggest mistake he ever made.

**A/N: Now tell me what you think of this chapter, I didn't want it to turn out this way, but I guess it just did. Like I said before I'm sorry that they can't be longer, but I don't have too much time and this is the best I can do for now. Please R&R.**

**-Chrissy**


	4. Chasing letters from SH to NYC

**A/N: Finally chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing to this story. I love y'all and the reviews. Ok on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this all the time? I mean you obviously know I am not ASP, so why do they/me even bother to do this? Anyways… no, nothing is mine!**

Recap chapter 3:

-Jess goes to Rory's house

-He see's the heart he made her

**-**They go on a friend-to-friend supper

-Rory yells at Jess, and Dean takes her home

Chapter 4: **Chasing letters from Stars Hollow to NYC**

After Dean brought Rory back home that night, the first thing Rory did was go to her room. She didn't cry, possibly because she cried the whole way home. She hadn't told Dean anything, but she knew he knew that it had something to do with Jess, because she heard him mumble his name at least 2 times, and he was not to happy about it.

She hadn't heard the door open and shut because she was to caught up in her thoughts, but then her mother knocked on Rory's open door and walked in. Lorelai could tell by the position Rory was seated in she was not to happy, she was sitting with her knees under he butt, and if Lorelai knew anything about Rory, she knew that she hated sitting that way and that she only did when she was upset.

"Hey sweets, is everything alright?" she asked concerned

"Hi mom, yeah, I guess everything is fine" she said then a tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I don't know why I care so much mom, so what if he didn't write, it doesn't mean anything!" she cried

" Honey what, who are you talking about? Who didn't write?" she asked worried

She sniffed and then covered her face with her hands, and cried even harder. Lorelai didn't know what to do so she went by Rory and hugged her then rocked her. She had no idea what she was talking about, but she knew that it was something that hurt her.

They stayed in that position until Rory couldn't cry anymore. Lorelai pulled her daughter away a bit so she could look at her. She pulled a few strands of hair out of her face then kissed her on the cheek. Rory then sighed and hugged her mother once again, for a moment then pulled away.

"Jess", she said in an unstable tone, "he is the one who didn't write, call or anything, for 9 years mom! We went out for supper today and he told me that he would spend most of his time in his room doing nothing! He could've written me, but he didn't!", she said/yelled then cried once again.

This time Rory cried herself to sleep, she did that very often but this time was a bit different, it was almost 10:00pm and she was exhausted, after all it had been a long day, correction an eventful day.

The next morning Rory awoke at 11:30am, she felt relaxed and calm, and was really happy that that day was over. She knew that something new was awaiting her today, but for now she was just going to shake it off and enjoy her morning.

Then a knock came to the door. Rory assumed it was Babette or someone from the town, so she just stayed calm. Rory then suddenly heard the voice of someone she really didn't want to hear right now.

"Hi, is Rory in?", asked the familiar voice, "I really need to talk to her, I think I may of done something wrong yesterday."

Then came Lorelai's voice, "I don't know if she is ready to see you now, she was upset and now she is still sleeping, so I suggest you leave her for a few days, is that ok Jess?" she said trying not to yell, luckily for her she succeeded.

"Lorelai, she left the restaurant furious with me, because I didn't write her, and I can't stand to have her mad at me," she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"You like Rory don't you?" she said in a teasing voice, "you have a crush on Rory" she sang.

"Lorelai…" he warned.

"Rory and Jess in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she sang once again.

"She has a boyfriend," he pointed out. Lorelai stopped singing right then.

"Oh yeah, oops" she gave him a small smile. "Sorry".

"Yeah, so can I talk to her, please?" he begged

"Jess, I can't let you talk to her now, I don't want her to cry herself to sleep again, ok? When she is ready she will talk to you" she gave him an apological smile. He nodded and turned around and left his eyes glued to the floor the whole time.

Lorelai kept looking at him until he was out of site, she felt bad that he couldn't come in, but she couldn't stand to see her daughter cry over him again. Why was she crying over him anyway? I mean Dean had gone away to Canada with his class once and he didn't write, and it was for the whole summer. But then again one summer and 9 years is a big difference. Still though, the thought of Rory crying over a guy, who isn't her boyfriend and she hasn't seen in 9 years, is sort of weird.

Lorelai made her way into the kitchen after she had closed the door, only to find Rory looking at the table while tears fell out of her eyes. Lorelai approached her and put her hand on her shoulder but Rory shook it off, then changed her mind and got up and hugged her mother.

"Honey, how much did you hear?" she asked worried, the Rory started to cry more and more, so Lorelai assumed either most of it, or All of it.

Rory cried for only about 5 minutes then pulled away from her mother, who had been rubbing her back and made her way back to the table. She looked down for a while then looked up again to face her mother who was now sitting across from her now.

"What was with all the 'Rory and Jess in a tree' thing? And the 'aww you like her' stuff?" she asked sort of mad that her mother did that.

Lorelai bit her lower lip, then looked down, "I don't know, I was just kidding around but I think I may of gotten to his head, because he never made eye contact with me afterward." She said embarrassed that her daughter heard her.

"You sound like _you _have a crush on Jess", Rory joked.

"Is it that obvious" Lorelai joked back. The Gilmore's continued to joke around until they got hungry, so they decided to go to Luke's. As much as Rory didn't want to face Jess right now, she knew that there was no other decent place in Stars H_o_llow.

When the bell above the diner rang, Luke and Jess both looked up, no one else seemed to care who was coming in or going out. Jess immediately looked away when he saw the younger Gilmore's enter the diner. As for Luke he just approached them. "You can sit anywhere you want, it is not to busy today."

"Anywhere?" Lorelai asked.

"Anywhere." He confirmed.

Lorelai just smiled wickedly at her daughter and then winked at her. Rory just smiled back cause she knew what he mother was up to. "Do you mind moving?" Lorelai asked a couple sitting at a table near the door.

"I hate it when you do that!" he said annoyed.

"But you said anywhere Lukey" she said innocently.

"If you keep that up, no coffee!" he warned

"Aww! You would take away my only source of life! You're a murderer, you want to kill me! How could you, I thought we were friends Lukey?" she said way over dramatically.

As her and Luke kept arguing, Rory couldn't get her eyes off of Jess! Why was she so attracted to her best friend, sure he was really good looking, but you are not supposed to fall for your friend, let alone your best friend, your best friend who didn't even bother to take 15 damn minutes to write you a damn letter! How could she fall for him?

He could see her looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but he could see that she has a weird, annoyed, mad look on her face; he could swear it was because he hadn't written to her… but was it possible also because he wasn't looking back at her? Even if that was the reason he didn't want to look at her, although it was hard, he managed to do so. She had been on his mind ever since Lorelai and him had that little 'talk' earlier that day, he wished he could just shake it off, but it wasn't easy…at all! I mean, he couldn't be falling in love with her, even if she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and her eyes were just amazing… whoa, what was he thinking? She was his best friend, and she happened to have a boyfriend who she liked. He had to stop thinking about this!

Rory hadn't stopped looking at him, but she could tell he was not concentrated on his book because he had been on that same page for about 10 minutes. She could also tell by the ways his eyes looked, they were darker now, and she remembered that when they got darker he was either thinking or he was confused. She assumed he was thinking because there was not really anything to be confused about.

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell above the diner's door rigging. Dean had just entered. He walked up to her and placed a short, yet soft kiss on her lips, she kissed him back. When they pulled away he sat beside her and took her hand in his. He gave her a smile, but when he saw that she was looking in the Jess' direction it disappeared. What did she like about this jerk anyway? He had been here less then 2 days and he was already on Rory's mind.

When Dean entered the diner Jess didn't want to have to do anything with him! He didn't want to see him and Rory make out. And he really didn't want to start a fight in Luke's diner. So he immediately left, well not really left, he only went upstairs to take a break…another break.

"Luke I'm going upstairs, the diner isn't busy, if you need any help call me!" he said, but before going up the stairs he gave Rory an annoyed look, rolled his eyes, then went upstairs.

Rory just kept looking at him until he was gone. Then she felt a hand shake her shoulder, to get her attention.

"Rory?" Dean asked, not showing that he was mad at her and mostly Jess, "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just _fine_!" she said with _very_ sarcastically. Not knowing why he, Jess, was mad, he had absolutely no right at all to be mad! She was not going to find out why he was mad… but she was going to find out exactly why he didn't write.

_Even if it means going to New York City._

**A/N: What a way to end a chapter huh? Ok well leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**-Chrissy**


	5. The Notebook

**A/N: One of the reviewers found the way I ended the previous chapter in an odd way and I apologize for that. Maybe this chapter will end in a better way. And I'm not going to do the 'recap' thing anymore, but if anyone still wants me to put it let me know. Ok well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: sigh no… **

**Chapter 5: The Notebook**

The next morning, Monday, Rory got up at 5:00am. She had this all planed out, she was going to go to New York today. Yes, that did mean skipping school, but this is something she knew she had to do.

She still hadn't gotten Jess', or his mother's address yet, but she knew that Luke would probably be up by now and she knew Luke would give it to her without questioning her.

She was ready by 6:30am; her bus didn't leave for another hour so she left the house quietly leaving her mother a note on the kitchen table. The note only indicated that she was going to be home late and for her mother not to worry if she got any phone calls from Luke or from Chilton.

Rory made her way to Luke's. She knew Jess wouldn't be up now, because school didn't start until 9:00am. She got there in about 10 minutes. When she entered the diner and it was empty and quiet. She made her way to the counter, when she barely made it to the stool, Kirk walked in. Did this guy have a life?

"Good morning Rory. Why are you at the diner this early?" Kirk greeted then asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Rory replied simply.

"I am here everyday this early. And me being here has caused me to realize that you are never here this early, not even Lorelai is here, so I ask again why are you here this early?" he explained, and then once again asked the same question.

"I couldn't sleep Kirk, so I came here." She lied.

"Well I hope I see you here more often then." He said.

"Don't count on it Kirk." She said as Luke came out from the kitchen. "Starting tomorrow you will probably never see me here this early again." She replied.

"Well, this a surprise Rory," Luke said, "I don't think you have ever been here this early, and I know you are not here for nothing."

"Actually no, I am not here for nothing, I am here because I need a favor…" She answered.

Although he gave her a weird look, like Rory has known Luke had given her the address without questioning her. She had asked him afterwards not to tell Lorelai that she had asked for the address, because she was going to tell her herself. After he promised, she ate breakfast and had three cups of coffee. After spending half an hour in the diner, she left to catch her bus, but not without taking a to-go cup of coffee and the piece of paper that had the address written on it.

She made to the bus station just on time, because the bus was going to leave in 5 minutes. She took a seat in the back of the bus going to New York and waited for the bus to move. One hour and a half later the bus stopped in the bus station in New York. Rory realized that Jess' mother's apartment building was just around the corner from the bus station. Who would of thought that 90 Robinson ave. was only a few minutes away.

Rory got into the apartment when an older man was executing the building. Rory made her way to the elevator and pushed the button, to go up to the sixth floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened she walked down the long narrow hallway until she got to apartment 621.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again. No answer. This time she rang the doorbell nonstop, remembering that day Jess had come over. Finally an older blond woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked in her kind of scratchy voice.

"Yes, hi Liz, it is me Rory Gilmore from Stars Hollow, remember me? Me and Jess were best friends?" she asked.

"Oh! Rory honey, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you, but you are still as beautiful." She said as she gave Rory a hug. Rory hugged her back, feeling kind or awkward.

"So how have you been Liz?" She asked after they had let go.

"We can discuss that inside, come in, come in!" the older woman ordered. As the two entered the apartment, Rory understood why Jess wanted to leave so much. The place wasn't messy but I smelled of smoke and liquor. The sofa had a rip right down the middle of one of the cushions. And the curtains remained shut even when the sun was out. It was a dark, scary place to live in.

"So Rory, what brings you to New York?" Liz asked then gave Rory a worried look. "Is Jess in Stars Hollow? Is that why you are here, to tell me you know where he is?" she asked her worried look remaining on her face.

"I didn't come to tell you he as in Stars Hollow, I thought Luke had told you already, but if it you still haven't known, yes, Jess is in Stars Hollow." Rory said as she smiled a bit.

Liz gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank God he is okay. I was so worried; I didn't know where he went. I am such a bad mother, I caused him to go, me being drunk and having a million boyfriends. I scared him away!" she said as tears ran down her eyes.

"Liz, I don't think you scared him away, he is to stubborn to be scared, but when I saw him in Stars Hollow, he was mad, and I think it is because of this man who tried to kill him and you staying with this man." Rory said.

"He would spend hours in that room of his writing God knows what in that little notebook of his! And the one time he didn't want to go in his room, Bill tried to kill him!" she cried even harder. Rory didn't know what to do; she blanked out after what Liz had just said.

'_He would spend hours in that room of his writing God knows what in that little notebook of his!' _That phrase kept on running through Rory's mind. What notebook? She didn't know Jess had a notebook, was it kind of a diary to him or could it be…

"Liz may I use your restroom please?" Rory asked politely.

"Of course, just turn the corner, it's the second door to your left," she answered her. Liz had calmed down now and she was only sniffling every once in a while.

"Okay, thank you,"

Rory did as Liz said and turned the corner, but she didn't go into the second door to her left, instead she went to the first door to her right. She assumed it was Jess' since there was a "Parental Advisory" poster that hung on the door. So she opened the door slowly so not to make too much noise and entered.

She looked around, the bed wasn't made, but Jess; clothes were nowhere to be seen, Rory guessed they were in his closet. She looked in the corner and saw that he had no bookshelf but that his books were stacked up in high piles. On his nightstand there were few books stacked up and a flashlight. There was no light to be seen. On the floor there was a stained carpet, an empty cigarette box. _He smokes? _She wondered. And a couple soda cans a one beer bottle. _He changed so much, the old Jess would never drink or smoke, _she thought.

Rory looked at the books on his nightstand, she grabbed one, _The Holy Barbarians. _She had read this book many times. She opened the book and flipped through the pages, and then she sat on the bed. Then she felt something under her, something hard. She assumed it was a book because of its square figure.

She took it out then but before she could do anything the door opened and Rory immediately put the 'book' behind her back. She had put 'The Holy Barbarians' down before.

"Rory, the bathroom is the second door to your left, right there" Liz said as she pointed to the door. "Come here and I'll show you," she said to Rory like she was 5 years old.

"Thank you Liz, I guess I must of got lost." She followed Liz out the door careful not to let Liz notice the 'book'. '_She must think I am an idiot' _she thought.

"It's ok, it happens to everyone" Liz replied. '_Or maybe not' _Rory thought.

Rory went into the bathroom, and stayed in for about 5 minutes to make Liz think she was actually using it. When she got out she made her way to the sofa and sat down.

She spent another 45 minutes at Liz' apartment, always hugging her stomach because of the 'book' under her shirt, making sure Liz didn't notice.

After Liz had shown her out the door Rory made her way to a nearby park. She sat down on a bench and finally took the 'book' out from under her shirt.

She opened it slowly and gently, as if she was afraid it was going to tear. When it was opened all the way she couldn't believe what she saw, letters from JESS! The whole _notebook _was filled with letters destined to be sent to her!

**A/N: I hope the way I ended this chapter wasn't too odd. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope to get more reviews for this chapter; I only got 2 for chapter 4. I hate saying this but I wont update until I get at least 5 reviews. So press the pretty button and write anything! **

-Chrissy


	6. Exbestfriend

**A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone for the reviews especially the ones with suggestions, I really appreciate it, and I finally found out what to write thanks to all of your reviews! Again thank you and I'm sorry for the long A/N. (BTW I deleted the A/N chapter…and sorry if Jess' letter makes him seem ooc."**

**Note: I know everyone wants more Jess/Rory scenes, but there wont be to much for maybe another chapter. But I can maybe squeeze something into this one.**

**Disclaimer: no, still nothing.**

**Chapter 6: Exbest-friend**

Rory kept her gaze on the notebook; it was like she had never seen one before. It was fascinating her, yet just as much scaring her. She didn't know why she was scared, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach could not of been anything else.

Then suddenly the wind blew, really hard, which caused the pages of the notebook to turn in a very rapid motion. Then the wind stopped at a page that was folded in the bottom right corner and in between the folded end and the piece of paper was a picture, a small wallet size picture.

It was odd because it seemed as if the wind had only blown only to stop on this page, not only because of the picture, that was only by coincidence _her,_ but also because of what was written on that piece of paper:

_Dear Rory, _

_It looks like this is exactly the 25th letter I have written you so far. You will probably never see this, let alone read it, but even so I must get my emotions out. This is going to sound so unlike me, with my new badboy look and everything going on around me. Like me smoking, getting drunk, well I haven't exactly gotten drunk yet; I only drink two beer bottles every time, and me not going to school. I know that in Stars Hollow, if I stayed and lived there, I would of never done this partly because Taylor would be around but also because there would be absolutely no reason to do so. My mother, Liz, is my main reason and her ass of a boyfriend Bill; he is what every person should stay away from, for many reasons, the biggest one because only five minutes ago I was almost dead because of him. That is not the reason this letter is written though, the reason I wrote this letter is so that I could get out that…_

The rest of the letter was smudged, it was smudged in round forms, and Rory could only assume they were tears. _Jess cried!_ She thought in her head, _he cried! _Why would he cry, she didn't know, but she did know that the feeling in the pit of her stomach was no longer fear but sadness and before she knew it she had tears in her eyes.

She regretted yelling at him, she didn't even let him explain properly, she just jumped to conclusions and now he wasn't even looking at her and if he did it was not warm and sweet like he used to do. _Way to go Rory, you just lost your best friend!_ She thought over and over on the bus. She didn't even dare open the notebook to afraid it would reveal something else that would make her feel worse.

Then suddenly her cell phone rang, she let it ring 3 times until she got fed up and looked at the called ID. _Lane. _She decided to pick up it would never hurt to talk to a friend and she needed someone to talk to.

"Hello" Rory said into the phone.

"Hey, oh my God, you picked up!" lane said rounding relieved.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I pick up?" Rory asked.

"Well, everyone here seems to think you have run away or something since the dean at Chilton called to ask your mom why you weren't there and your mom did say something about you leaving a note." Lane answered.

"Oh, I am fine, actually I am on my way back."

"From where?"

"Um, if I tell you don't tell my mother or anyone else, I want to do that myself, ok?"

"Yeah, I promise. Now where are you?"

"Um, _NewYork_" she said extra fast and very lo.

"What are you doing in _New York!" _She made sure to whisper New York, but didn't lower her voice anywhere else.

"Well, I can't talk about that right now, but maybe some other time 'be_ep'" _her cell phone made a noise to indicate that the battery was dying. "I have to go my cell phone battery is _'beep' _dying, I will talk to you in Stars Hollow. Bye." She said really fast then hung up. '_What type of friend am I? I treat Jess like dirt now Lane, I need a personality check!' _she thought.

One hour later the bus finally pulled up in Stars Hollow, as Rory came out she realized Lane had been waiting for her at the bus station. They greeted each other and walked in silence to Rory's house. It was already 6:00pm and it was dark outside. When they arrived Rory entered the house, and it being late, Lane left only saying goodbye to Rory.

It was quiet in the house; Rory knew her mother wouldn't be home for another hour or so. So she decided it would be best to go to the inn to let her mother know she was alright. So Rory left the house.

She kept the notebook with her, she didn't know why she did she just knew she wanted to keep it with her in case someone else found it. In this town, anything could happen, and Lorelai did leave her house door unlocked so…

"Watch where you going!" A familiar voice said.

"Oh sorry" Rory said, as she bent down to pick up the notebook, but before she could someone grabbed it. She looked up. It was Jess.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as anger started to build up in him.

"I- I" She couldn't find the words to explain. He gave her a mad look then threw the book on the floor.

"That's where you were, in New York, you went and looked for this!" he didn't bother to pick the notebook back up, he knew that she had proabaly read it, so it didn't make a difference.

"Jess, I-" She tried to explain before he cut her off again.

"No Rory! I can't believe you did this! You could have just asked me! But instead you chose to jump to conclusions and go into my business in New York!" He yelled, "I can't talk to you anymore!"

"Do you mean we can't be friends anymore?" she asked as she started to cry.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He said softly as he turned around and walked away.

She bent down and started crying. How could she of done this to him? Now she couldn't even think straight. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother.

"Hey, lets go home, you had a long day." Lorelai said as she pulled Rory to her feet, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took her home.

A/N: ok so this one is shorter, but it was all i could come up with. I know you hate me for the fight between R/J, but I promise it will get better. Now review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

-Chrissy


	7. I'm sorry isn't always enough

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think so.**

**Chapter 7: **

Rory woke up the next morning in her mother's bed; she briefly remembered what happened last night after her fight with Jess. But she did remember she told her mother everything about New York, Liz and the notebook. She didn't tell her what was in the notebook, but she did tell her about the fight, and then she fell asleep, crying, no doubt about that.

She felt her mother yawn then awake. She looked at Rory and smiled, then it immediately disappeared when she saw the look on her face.

"Oh honny, it will get better soon, he can't stay mad to long." Lorelai tried comforting her.

"Mom, he wont stay mad forever, but-" Rory didn't go on she started crying. She cried for another 10 minutes and then she got up and got ready for school.

The say at school went by very slowly. The teachers assigned 2 projects, and 4 papers. Rory managed to finish one of the papers during her free time in class. She didn't eat anything, she wasn't hungry, she wasn't even craving a cup of coffee. She was sad, depressed and she knew that she ad to apologize or she would regret it.

At 3 o'clock she was happy that the Chilton Paper (**a/n:** sorry, I forgot the name for the paper :S) didn't have a meeting after school, so she immediately made her way to Luke's. As she entered a blond slender girl pushed in front of her and made her way to the counter. She sat at one of the stools and waited.

Rory made her way to a table where Lorelai was seated. She sat down and gave her mother a smile. Lorelai returned the gesture and returned to signing a couple of papers.

"Mom? Is she new in town?" Rory asked her mother, nodding toward the blond girl.

"Uh…well no." she replied, not really wanting to tell Rory who that was.

"Mom? Who is she?" Rory asked

"Don't get made of sweets?" Lorelai asked.

"O………Kay" Rory replied confused.

"That is Jess'-" before Lorelai could finish Jess came out from behind the curtain, smiled at the blond, went up to her kissed her, then called Luke. "I'm taking my break, bye!"

"…Girlfriend" Rory finished for her mother.

"Yeah." She looked at Rory and gave her a small, sad smile.

Rory bit her lip, so she wouldn't cry, and forced herself not to let the tears fall down. She looked at the door, where Jess and the blond were headed. He looked at Rory for a moment then nodded his head and left, his lips pressed together in one line.

A few minutes after they left Dean entered the diner, looking happy, he looked around then found Rory sitting with her mother, he went up to them and saw that Rory didn't look to happy, so he kissed her then took her hand.

"Lets go for a walk" he said as he pulled her up from her seat.

Rory smiled, she promised herself she was going to forget Jess for a while and she and Dean left, but not before saying goodbye to Lorelai.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Yeah, I have been busy" she smiled at him. "Why are you so happy?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I heard about yesterday." He said. "The fight between you and Jess, and I heard you two weren't friends anymore."

"That is why you are happy?" she asked get sort of mad.

He looked at her and nodded sheepishly. "Sorry, I wanted to tell you the truth, I mean, I never liked him and you know it." He said.

"Yeah, I guess" she said, it was obvious she was uncomfortable. "News travels fast in this small town" she tried changing the subject, and luckily it worked.

"Yeah, I mean Miss Patty and Babette can have 30 people know about something in about 2 minutes."

"Yeah, they are-" she stopped talking when she saw Jess and the blond girl making out on a bench.

"They are what?" Dean asked trying to take her attention away from the disgusting couple.

"They are, um, I don't know" she replied trying to forget about Jess.

"Ok, Rory can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"You just did." She replied then gave him a small smile, then saw the serious look on his face. "Shoot"

"Why is it that whenever you see Jess you act so weird. I mean now one would understand why you would act so weird, after the fight and all, but even before the fight you guys were-"

"We were what Dean?" Rory asked knowing exactly where this was going. "We were friends, best friends, and if I wasn't acting like a friend to him, tell me what I was doing wrong, because I thought I was acting just fine, but it seems you think otherwise."

"Never mind, I guess, I just thought you liked him"

"I do like him, we are…were best friends"

"No I mean like like him" Rory looked at him, was it that obvious? She wasn't flirting; at least she didn't think she was. She had to say something that would convince Dean she didn't, and doesn't like Jess.

"I guess I was acting weird because it was nine years since I hadn't seen him and I missed him, I missed talking to him and stuff, but now I just ruined all of that because I always let my curiosity take over. I don't even know why I didn't let him explain." She said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble." Then she apologized.

"Yeah" he answered, tired of talking of Jess. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care, anything you want to do."

"Lets go to the bridge."

"W-what? Why?" she didn't want to go to the bridge, it was her and Jess' place only, and if she and Dean went it wouldn't only be theirs anymore it would be hers, Jess' and Dean' bridge and she wouldn't feel comfortable going with Jess mad at her. "I mean, it's just that, I don't know, I guess I don't want to go there, how about the Gazebo?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't really like that only bridge, I was just asking cause I knew you liked going there." He answered being honest.

"Yeah, it is old" '_but it holds so much memories'_ she thought.

Her and Dean made their way to the Gazebo; they spent about an hour there talking about random things. Then Rory mentioned something about her lack of sleep and being tired so Dean took her home. He stayed with her for about fifteen minutes then he left.

Rory then tried going to sleep, but it was to early, so she decided to go to the bridge, maybe it would make her feel better, it did hold some good memories, but she didn't count on that to much because it also held painful memories.

When she was on the edge of the bridge she saw Jess, he was sitting in the middle of the bridge smoking alone. He was looking at the water with his legs dangling on top of the water. She didn't want to talk to him yet, but she knew it was better sooner then later. So she made her way to him, she knew he knew she was there, but he didn't move of make a comment so she sat down beside him.

"Hi" she said quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear.

Silence.

"You're not going to talk?" she asked.

Silence.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I shouldn't have gone to New York and snooped around in your personal stuff, I just-" she was cut off by Jess.

"Rory! You went to New York! To my mothers apartment! And you didn't even tell me! You didn't even ask! How do you expect me to accept a 'I'm sorry'?" he asked/yelled her.

"Jess, I'm sorry! Please don't stay mad at me. I know I just left the restaurant without letting you explain properly. And I am sorry, I don't know why I went to New York, I just did, I was mad ok? I was mad that in nine years you couldn't even write me a damn letter! But I was wrong, very wrong, you did write me but you never sent me anything, so my assumption was that you didn't write. I didn't know why, so I let myself get carried away and now this is where I ended up. I truly am sorry, and I didn't even read the letters, only one of them. And I will give you back the notebook, just please don't stay mad." she pleaded, but it surprised her that not one tear was coming out, she wasn't crying, yes she felt miserable and horrible, but she wasn't crying and she had absolutely no idea why.

"I have to go, bye Rory." He said as he threw the cigarette in the lake and left. '_Is he still mad, why did he just leave? I am a total idiot!' _she thought as he disappeared around a corner.

As he entered the diner, he saw that Luke was not there, so Jess went behind the counter, took a donut and went upstairs to the apartment. He didn't come down the rest of the day, not wanting to see Rory anymore. He didn't know if he should stay mad at her or forgive her. He knew that she was sorry, and it had only been about 3 days that he was in Stars Hollow, but it was just too much and he didn't know what to do. He was confused.

Rory didn't go home right away. She stayed on the bridge, she hoped he would come back so that they could talk, but unfortunately he didn't. Although he didn't come Rory still stayed, she waited for about ten minutes but then gave up. She then took a book out from her pocket. _Howl._ She liked this book; it was probably her favorite book. She remembered that Jess loved this book to.

**F3:**

In Rory's bedroom, Rory and Jess were talking about school, how rude the teachers were, and all the homework they always assigned. For 20 minutes they kept on discussing and arguing about the rudest and nicest until Jess noticed that one of Rory's many books was on the floor, with the pages blowing in the warm spring wind.

"Is that _Howl_?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite book, have you ever read it?"

"A couple times." He replied as he picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"A couple as in 2 or 3 times?" Rory asked, knowing Jess he could of read it 10 times.

"No, a couple as in 40 times" he smirked.

She giggled. "I guess that means you like it."

"No, really?" he replied sarcastically.

"Yup" she rolled her eyes. He returned the gesture.

"Now, back to the main topic, Ms. Tucker is evil she always assigns so much projects." Jess said.

"No! Ms. Tucker assigns the least projects, Ms. Dredger, assigns the most…" she replied, they kept discussing teachers until nine o'clock, then Jess had to go home.

**End of F3**

Rory put her book back in her pocket, this bridge used to make her feel better, but now all it was doing was making her feel worse. she got up and went to the book store, maybe she could find some book that would take her mind off Jess.

Luckily for Rory, it worked, she entered the bookstore empty handed, but left with five new books in her hands and six were going to arrive next week, it definitely took her mind off of Jess for a while and she was going to have to come back many many many more times, in the future.

She immediately made her way home and took a shower, put on her Pajama pants and a comfortable t-shirt then went into the living room, lied down on the couch and took out her new book and started reading.

In the diner Jess was also laying down on the couch with a book in hand, although he wasn't concentrated on the book, all he could think of was Rory. _Geez, why does she have to be so damn good looking! Wait? Did I just think that of Rory? Oh no! Geez, Jess, you know she has a boyfriend! Stop thinking about her! Stop thinking about her, you have a girlfriend to you know, Shane is a niceish girl, you like her… Stop thinking of Rory! _

As hard as he tried Rory would not leave his mind, he tried smoking, but that didn't work, then he tried eating, again that didn't work, then he tried watching TV, that worked for a while until he saw a girl who reminded him of Rory, so then he tried sleeping, and as usual Rory was on him mind, he even dreamt about her, nothing he could do would take his mind off of her. Maybe if he went back to New York? Who was he kidding? Bill would probably be there. There was nothing to do but _get out of Stars Hollow_.

**A/N: Ok please review, for chapter five I got five reviews, and for chapter six I only got two, so I won't update until I get seven reviews. Sorry if I shound harsh but I need to know what people think. (sorry about the Chilton paper thing and thank you for correcting me.. u knwo who u r)**

**-Chrissy **


	8. Fun in the lake and the bridge

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been about a week since I updated. Like I mentioned a couple chapters back, I start writing the next chapter the minute I update my story, but unfortunately I couldn't this time and I had to start 5 days late. I give my apologies for that. Ok now this A/N is getting long, and I assume half these people aren't reading it so on with the story!**

**Note: A scene from this chapter is inspired by another story, so I didn't make it up; it was someone else's imagination. (A real good one!)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really look like A-S-P? I don't think so, henceforth me not owning Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 8:**

She awoke the next morning feeling stiff, her back and neck ached. She realized that she had fallen asleep while reading her new book. She was only one chapter away from the ending, when she fell asleep. She hated when she did that. She would always start to read a new book vowing to not fall asleep until it would be done, but sooner or later she would give in and let her eyes close shut.

She got up and made her way into the kitchen, she saw that it looked exactly the way it looked like before she had fallen asleep, so she could only assume her mother had not yet awoken. Rory then opened the blinds on the kitchen window and realized that the sun had not yet risen; although the moon had. She checked her watch: 4:34, it was still early. She went into her bedroom, and tried to fall asleep, no luck.

She decided then to take a walk. She put on sneakers and a sweater and left the house. She gently closed the door, as to not awaken her mother. She ran down the front steps and then walked quietly down the streets.

She let her feet guide her, she didn't pay any attention as to where she was going, but she knew exactly where, to the bridge. Yesterday she regretted coming, but she knew that nowhere else would be any better. She walked all that way until she got to the middle of it and sat down. She looked at the water; this time no memory came to her, instead all she could think about was how cool the moon looked in the water.

Jess had gotten out of the apartment, for a two reasons, Rory was still on his mind and he needed some air, and Luke's snoring was killing him. He had changed his mind about leaving Stars Hollow, he didn't know why, but he knew if he left, that someday he was going to regret it.

He walked all around town, as usual thinking about the one and only Rory Leigh Gilmore. He walked around the block about two times before deciding the best place to go now would be the bridge. He walked quietly through town as not to wake someone, although he wouldn't care nonetheless if he did. He walked down the bridge, not realizing Rory was there, his eyes were glued to the water the whole time.

When she heard footsteps, she knew immediately it was Jess. She had the urge to leave but instead fought it and stayed in her place not once look at him. When he finally realized she was there, he smiled.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hi" she replied.

"Have you been here for long?" he asked, trying to make small talk, although he wasn't to good at it.

"Not to long." _Why is he being so nice? _She thought.

"Oh."

"I like it here, it brings back nice memories." She said randomly.

"Yeah."

"Any memory come to mind?" she asked him curiously. He pondered it for a minute. The finally he said;

" I remember when we were playing truth or dare, and I dared you to go jumping in the lake, with nothing but your underclothes on" he said smirking a bit.

She looked at him and smiled, "Yes, but if I do recall correctly I dared you to do the same."

**F4**

Rory and Jess were on the bridge playing truth or dare. It was Rory's turn to be dared, or asked to tell the truth…

"Truth or dare?" he asked smirking.

"Um…fine, I'll choose dare this time." She replied with a worried look on her face.

"Finally, I thought you were going to chicken out like the other 7 times." She gave him a warning look. "Ok, ok, I dare you to jump into the lake." He smirked.

"What, no way. My mom, and I just bought these clothes last week. I'm not ruining them."

"Fine, then jump in your underclothes."

"Jess, common."

"Are you chicken?" she smirked. She sighed.

" Fine, but you have to do the same."

"But, it's not fair that way."

"We'll just consider it my dare to you."

"How do you know I was going to pick dare?" he asked.

"Jess, you have never picked truth." She replied, also smirking.

"Fine! Lets get this done."

They both took off their clothes, only to be left in underclothes. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, on the count of three."

"Ok" she replied.

"1………2………" he looked at her again.

"3!" she yelled and they both jumped in, they both did cannon balls and the splashes were huge. "Wow! Lets do it again!" Rory said as they both laughed.

**End of F4.**

"That was a really fun day." She said smiling at him. "We would go to the bridge every day of the summer and jump in. I wish we could do that now."

"Why not?" he asked smirking.

"We're older now." She said.

"So? Come on, you know you want to."

"Jess…"

"Oh, I see your chicken." He started making chicken noises and waving his arms up and down.

"Shut up!"

He didn't stop.

"Fine! Just shut up!" he smirked.

They stripped down until they were both in under clothes. They looked at each other and locked eyes. Rory looked away first.

"Let's do it." He said; she smiled.

"On the count of three?" she asked.

"No, this time lets just jump in whenever" he said as he jumped in first.

She gave him a worried look. "I feel scared to jump in. I don't know why though." she thought out loud.

"I'll catch you, now jump." He said.

"Promise?" she asked as he held out his arms.

"Yeah. Now jump." He said.

"Ok" she said as she jumped, like he promised he caught her. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in the water. She giggled as he did. "Does this mean you aren't mad anymore?" she asked while giggling.

"Yeah." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And we're friends again?" she asked.

"Best friends." He replied. The next thing he knew were her lips crashing on his. She kissed him. A long, soft kiss. When she pulled away she smiled at him. "What was that?" he asked smiling.

"A kiss" she said.

"Rory, what about Dean?" he asked her. Then a worried look appeared on her face, she looked at him and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jess, I shouldn't of kissed you, I mean, I did it because I wanted to. I mean, um, I have to go bye Jess." She said as she got out of the lake.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the diner later right?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile, "Yes, I'll be there to get coffee before school." She said while getting dressed.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" she replied.

Rory walked home, arms wrapped around herself tightly. She then heard Jess call her. She turned around and looked at him, _wow he dresses fast, _she thought.

"Rory!" he called.

"Yeah?" she answered shivering.

"Here, it's cold out." He handed her his leather jacket.

"I have a sweater, you'll get cold." She answered.

"No, I'm only wet on the bottom, your wet all over, take it before you get sick." He smiled.

"Thank you" she said as she smiled.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"New York, the notebook."

"Forget it."

She smiled and hugged him for a long time, "I missed you", she said and let go.

"Yeah, me to."

"Ok, I really have to go now. Bye"

"Bye."

She kept on walking home afterwards, finally feeling warm. It felt good to be in his coat, it was worm and it felt like he had his arms around her. It smelled really good, like gel, shampoo, and a bit like smoke.

She smiled, as she thought about their kiss. He kissed so well. When they kissed everything was gone, it was only them. She wished she could just go and anytime, anywhere and kiss him. Although she liked Dean, she realized that she didn't love him anymore. Her heart didn't belong to him anymore; it was now in Jess' hands.

She walked into the crap shack and didn't care if it was seven am she called her mother.

"Mom!" Rory yelled, she heard her mother groan and smiled.

"What?" she yelled obviously annoyed.

Rory knew that her mother wouldn't come down, so she knew exactly what to say. "Mom! Luke brought coffee and he said that he would only let us have one cup today for the both of us and he's thinking of giving it to me!"

"What! Luke don't you dare give it to her! I'm coming!" she ran down the stairs. "Where is he? Rory." She looked at Rory, giving her the evil eye.

"Sorry. I just really have to talk to you." She said smiling sheepishly.

She sighed, "Fine give mommy all the details of whatever happened. And I really want to know why your wet and wearing a leather jacket only Jess would- oh my! You slept with Jess!"

"No! Mom no!" Rory said rolling her eyes at her mother quick assumption.

"Ok explain" Lorelai said wide awake as she dragged Rory to the couch.

"Ok well, I fell asleep reading, and I got up at around 4:30 and I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to go for a walk, and I ended up at the bride, then Jess came. We talked about the time we dared each other to jump into the lake with nothing but under clothes on-"

"Uh Oh" Lorelai said biting her lip.

"And then I mentioned how fun that was, and he said that we should do it again, at first I was worried then I changed my mind and we did, then I asked if we were friends and he said we were best friends andikissedhim (she said super fast) and then he asked about Dean and I realized what I did, so I left, but not before apologizing and he understood, and then he followed me after getting dressed and gave me his jacket." She rambled all in one breathe.

"Wow!" Lorelai said, "so you kissed him."

"Of all that, that's all you could think of?" Rory asked rolling her eyes once more.

"Well honey, you have this thing for Jess when you have a boyfriend."

"Mom, I really like Jess, I mean I know you don't but he is-"

"Honey, mommy has a limit."

"Sorry, I am so desperate for advice." She smiled. " I mean Dean is great, and I loved him, but I don't know, Jess has been here less then a week and he had this weird affect on me. Yet I don't want to break Dean's heart, but if I don't break Dean's Jess' will be at steak and-" Lorelai cut her off.

"Rory! Hon, slow down a bit and breathe."

"What do I do?" Rory asked.

"Pro/Con list." Lorelai smiled.

"I didn't even think about that! That's a great idea." Rory jumped from her seat and hugged her mom. "Thank you!" she kissed her cheek then ran to her room.

"Anytime sweets!"

Rory sat on her bed with a piece of paper and a pen she filled two papers. One for Jess the other Dean. Dean and Jess were tied in Pros. But it the Cons, Jess won. She frowned. All the pro/con list did was make Jess look bad.

"Mom!" Rory said coming out of her room into the kitchen, where Lorelai was eating a heated poptart.

"So? Who won?"

Rory pouted "Dean." She frowned.

"Honey, the pro/con list can't chose for you, _but it does give the best choice" _she mumbled. "But if you want to be with Jess, then go for Jess."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'll stick with Dean for now, and I'll see how I feel, I don't know what is going on in my love life these days."

"Trust me sweets, your not the only one." She smiled as she got up and hugged her daughter. Rory hugged her then got up to get ready for school.

Surprisingly, this morning Jess showed up at Rory's door. They walked to Rory's bus stop and headed both to school, Jess to Stars Hollow High of course.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is longer then the other seven, but I really like it. Ok now I'm going for eight reviews, so go and get it done with, even if you don't want to.**

**-Chrissy.**


	9. Finding a Partner

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. And especially for the reviewers who review for every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own the wonderful drama/comedy story…show called Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 9: Finding a Partner**

She didn't waist a minute when she got off the bus. She had just finished school for the week and she knew exactly whom she wanted to see. She ran really fast to Luke's not caring that people were staring.

She was a few blocks away when reality hit her. Jess, and the girl. That girl who she dreaded most, his girlfriend. She was so, so, she couldn't find a word to describe her, all Rory could say was that she hated her, without even meeting her.

Ok, so she did meet her one time, it was at the beauty shop. Lorelai ran out of her favorite nail polish, and she was extremely busy, so she sent Rory to get her some. Rory hadn't really said anything and neither did she, although she was on the phone the whole time with some guy.

Rory put on a happy face and walked into the diner, not looking once at Jess or the girl. She wanted to show Jess she didn't care so she sat at the counter.

"Hey Rory. Coffee?" Luke greeted.

"Hey Luke, of course." She smiled as Luke put a cup in front of her and poured her some coffee.

When Luke noticed Jess and the girl, he did what he always did. "Jess get back to work, you and Shanin can continue later on elsewhere." He ordered.

"Her name is Shane uncle Luke and I'm getting back to work geez." When Jess noticed Rory he felt bad she had to see him and his 'girlfriend'. He knew Rory and him had some sort of connection, but he couldn't help but be jealous that her and Dean were together. "I'll call you or something later, bye Shane."

"Yeah call me, bye," Shane said as she left the diner.

"Hi" Jess said to Rory.

"Hi" she replied.

"Coffee?" he asked.

Rory pointed to her half full mug of coffee. "I have plenty for now thanks."

"Ok," he said as he leaned on the counter.

"Shane huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is, err, nice." He said.

"I see. So? How was your week?"

"Um, well boring, but I did go swimming early in the morning a few days back." he smirked.

"Oh yeah? That must have been fun." She said smiling at him.

"What must have been fun?" Asked Dean as he entered the diner.

Jess got up from the counter and smiled at Rory, then nodded at Dean. Dean gave Jess a look indicating for him to back off. Jess didn't usually listen to anybody, but decided it would be best to do so. So He went to a table to take someone's order.

"Hello." He greeted Rory then kissed her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"So? You didn't answer my question."

"What question" she asked.

"When I entered the diner," he replied.

She gave him a confused look "Huh?" He shook his head, giving up.

"Never mind."

"Ok."

"Rory, are you all right?" he asked giving her a weird look.

"Why do you always ask me that? I am fine Dean." She replied annoyed.

"Ok." He said, he got up to leave. "I'm going to go home, my sister has this school concert later, and I have to get ready, you wana come along?" he asked.

"Um, no thank you, I think me and my mom will have a movie night, we haven't had one for a while." Rory said.

"Ok? If you change your mind, just-" Dean started.

"Ok sure. Bye." She got up and gave him a quick kiss, after all she was being sort of rude to him a minute ago.

"Bye." He smiled, then leaned down and kissed her, a long one. After they pulled away he offered one more time, for her to join them, but she rejected him again, and then he left.

Rory sat back down on the stool, but before she could say or do anything Taylor walked in, only to get everyone's attention. "Good afternoon everyone, I just wanted to give you a last minute reminder that the Dance Marathon was tonight, I myself completely forgot to make posters this year and I apologize, so it will be held tonight. I hope to see you all there. Good day." He said and left.

Rory eyes widened, She had promised Dean to be his partner this year, but he had a stupid concert to go to. Who was going to be her partner? She immediately took out her cell and called Dean.

"Hello?" Dean asked into the phone.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey" Dean said.

"Dean the dance marathon is tonight." She said.

"No, it can't be, there are no flyers or posters anywhere."

"Taylor forgot about it and he just informed the diner." She said.

"But I can't make it tonight, I will have to be late, and if I'm late I can't dance." Dean said.

"But it starts at like 5am." She said.

Before Dean could answer Luke walked out of the kitchen. "Psst, Rory…" he pointed to the sign. "No cell phones." He said.

Rory put up her index finger indicating one minute. "You can make it right?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but my parents just made plans and we're going to sleep over at my grandmothers house for the night. It's was what Clara wanted." He said.

She sighed, "I guess I can't go, I don't have a partner, and I was looking forward to it because I could finally dance without my mother as my partner."

"Why does she have a partner?" he asked.

"Yeah, some man, she wouldn't tell me who though, it's a surprise." She said wondering who it could possibly be.

"Well, Rory, I mean there are a lot of people at Chilton ask one of them." He tried.

"Well, I don't know many of them." She said.

"Ask Lane."

"She has to help her mom with the-" she was cut off.

"Food, as usual, right."

"Don't worry, I'll find someone, ok bye Dean, have fun."

"Yeah, you to. Bye." He said.

She hung up her phone then looked at Luke, he had a very annoyed look on his face, she gave him a sheepish smile and apologized. "Sorry, it was important."

"You grow to be like your mother every single day." He said shaking his head.

"Thank you." She smiled then turned around to get up from her seat, and then she dumped into Jess. "Oops, sorry Jess."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure you are." He smirked, then she playfully hit his stomach.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, "You can be my partner!"

"What? Partner for what?" he asked.

"The Dance Marathon."

His eyes widened. "No way." He said shaking his head.

"Jess you're the only one left I can ask. Please?" she gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"What about Dean? Ask him." He said trying to get out of this.

"I did, he has to go to this concert with his sister! Please?" she begged.

He sighed, "Fine, but I'm not wearing some corky outfit, I'm going in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Oh! Thank you Jess! Thank you!" she jumped up and hugged him. He rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

"You owe me big time." He said.

"Don't act like you don't want to come, you know you do." she said as she pulled away.

"I'm not saying a word" he bent down and whispered in her ear, "_Plus everyone is staring, both inside and outside the diner."_ She blushed.

"Oops, sorry" she said looking down at the floor.

"That's the second time you say that in less then 5 minutes."

"You can be really annoying you know that?"

"So I've heard." She rolled her eyes.

"Jesse?" she asked.

"What do you want now Rory?" Jess asked.

"Would please wear a outfi-"

"Don't push it Gilmore." He warned.

"Fiiiiiiine" she said giving up, knowing it would be better not to push Jess to far.

"Good, now go shopping or something, buy yourself a nice pretty dress." He said sarcastically shoving her out the door.

"But I haven't even had my second cup of coffee."

"That's not my fault now is it? I'm not the one who talking nonstop, right?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. "You just never stop with the sarcasm." She sighed.

"Then why do you want me to be your partner, I'm sure Kirk wouldn't mind a parter as pretty as you." He kicked himself for letting that slip out.

"Excuse me?" she asked turning around and looking at him.

He sighed and ran his a hand through his hair. He turned around on his heal and went and poured her a to-go cup of coffee, and waved it in front of her. "If I give you this will you just shut up and leave before I change my mind about the Dance Marathon?" he asked.

She immediately grabbed it from him and nudged him. "Deal!" she said then left the diner.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled then he went back to work. Outside, Rory was walking home thinking '_What have I gotten myself into?_' Just the way Jess was a second ago.

Everything was getting really complicated.

**A/N: The end! No, I'm just kidding. I hope you liked this chapter, now the next chapter will be surely the Dance Marathon, and I will reveal Lorelai's date. Ok now review. (Don't forget, I'm going for 9 this time.)**

-Chrissy


	10. Dance Marathon's and kisses

**A/N: Ok here is chapter ten for all my reviewers. This chapter is probably one of my favorites, and I assume that many reviewers will be happy. Ok here is chapter 10…enjoy! (Oh and Luke won!)**

**Disclaimer: No, nothing is mine.**

**Note: Many of you probably know that Alexis Bledel and Milo Ventimiglia had been dating since 2002, unfortunately, something went wrong in the relationship and they broke up. I personally am devastated, 'cause they were so cute as a couple and seemed to be perfect for each other, well things happen, and it wasn't meant to be. I just hope they don't regret it.**

**Chapter 10: Dance Marathons and kisses**

Rory looked at her reflection in the mirror again, she looked stunning in the dress her mother had made her. She was wearing a dress like every year, but this dress was different, it was a light shade of green, the straps were about an inch think and it was tight on the top and loose on the bottom, and it reached down to about 2 inches lower then he knees. It was made of satin and it shimmered in the light.

She spun around in a circle smiling at herself. She hoped Jess would like the way she looked. She then looked in her jewelry box, it was not as full as her mothers, but Rory did have quite a bit. She picked out nice earrings that hung low with little green pearls at the end. She also found a matching necklace, with a little green pearl hanging onto it.

She applied eyeliner and some blush. She didn't like lipstick, so she only put on a light color of lip-gloss. She checked herself one more time before exiting her room, but not before getting her coat. She went into the living room and turned on the TV. Nothing was on so she grabbed abook and waited for Jess.

In the apartment above the diner Jess was getting ready, after ten minutes of deciding what he was going to wear he finally chose some dark blue jeans and a button down white shirt. He didn't know why he had changed his mind about what he was going to wear, he had never had this problem before, no guy had ever had this problem before. He sighed and left the diner, heading for Rory's house.

Rory heard her mother coming down the stairs and looked up, he mother had curled her hair so it had nice big curls, it was not pinned up, it was just hanging loose with only a flower on the right side. Rory had also done her hair, but unlike the other years, it was hanging down. It was wavy. She loved it.

"Hey babe you look fantastic." Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks mom, you look fantastic too." She smiled looking at the nice long purple dress her mother had on. It hung down all the way to Lorelai's ankles. It was a nice style, just like Rory's, tight on the top and loose on the bottom. Her mother had applied a lot of mascara and eyeliner, plenty of blush and a perfect color of lipstick. She also looked stunning.

The Gilmore Girl's both looked extremely good.

"So? Are you going to tell me who your date is?" Rory asked wanting to know.

"Well, I would, but I'd rather you see him at the dance marathon." Lorelai smirked.

"What ever."

"So, I bet Dean is going to look really good tonight."

"I bet he will, but I wont see him, so there is a slight possibility that he does not." Rory stated.

"Huh? I thought you couldn't be my partner this year because he was." Lorelai asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. Sorry."

"It's ok, tell me now."

"Well… Dean's little sister Clara had this concert at her school, and Dean had to be present, and afterwards he was going to his grandmothers so I had to find another partner."

"Oh? Who?" Lorelai asked but before Rory could answer the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Rory said. She opened the door then immediately called her mother, "Mom! I don't think I will have to see your partner at the dance marathon since _Luke _is already here!" Rory yelled, smiling at him. He was wearing a suit; Rory had never seen Luke in a suit.

Lorelai rushed to the door. "Luke, I thought I told you to meet us there!" she said. "It was supposed to be a surprise for Rory!" she rolled her eyes. "Men are so stupid!"

"Luke! Oh my God! I'm so happy you're here!" she smiled at him. "Of all people mom was going to take to the Dance Marathon, you were the last person I expected!" she exclaimed

"Well, um, surprise?" Luke said smiling dumbly.

"Luke, you drive me crazy sometimes. Lets go. Rory are you coming?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm still waiting for…Jess!" she smiled when she saw him; he had actually sort of dressed up.

"Hey." He said.

"Wow! You look good Jess." She smiled.

Right back at you. " he looked her up and down.

She blushed then looked in her mother's direction. "Um, Jess is my date, is you didn't get the obvious."

"Yes, I got it." Lorelai linked arms with Luke. "Ok honey, we're going to leave now, are you coming?" Lorelai asked while she put on her jacket then relinked hands with Luke.

"We'll meet up with you in a second."

"Ok sweets."

As they left Rory entered the house and got her jacket. She then closed the door. And her and Jess got on their way. "Ok let's go, I'm ready." She said taking his hand in hers. They walked slowly to the Dance Marathon, hands together the whole time.

They got inspected thenwent tothe dance floor, Rory was tired, it was after all 6am.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." Jess said then smirked.

"It is 6am, I have the right to fall asleep on you." She said yawning.

"Rory, a minute ago you were wide awake what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't think straight." She gave him a week smile.

"Ok well, we still have about seven minutes before it starts, I'm going to go get us some snacks." He got up and left.

Rory yawned and looked around for her mother, luckily Lorelai noticed her and smiled, Rory smiled back, looking at her mother and Luke, she knew that this was probablynot going to last long, knowing how much they fight,but for now she was going to enjoy her view.

Later on, about six hours through the marathon, Rory couldn't feel her feet, she didn't know how her mother did it, Rory had no heels on and she was dying, yet Lorelai had heals 3 inches high, and she was dancing like crazy.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Mmhmm" he mumbled.

"I'm gana have to lean on you or I'll die." She said.

"Rory…" she looked up at him.

"Please?"

"Rory..."

"Jess, you don't want me to die do you?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Well actually…" she gave him a warning look. He sighed, "Do you ever give up?" he asked.

She yawned; "No." she closed her eyes and leaned on him her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. He gave in, and just held her closer.

She smiled when she felt her body pressed upon his chest. She didn't know why, but she kissed his neck, she could fell him tense up when her lips hit his flesh, and her smile turned into a smirk.

Jess felt her lips on his skin; she had kissed him twice in two days. Of course the first one was different. He tightened his grip on her once more and tensed up. Why did she have this affect on him? He didn't know.

The dance marathon had gone by really slowly. They had been already thirteen hours through and there was only twenty-two couples left. Rory and Jess, Lorelai and Luke, Kirk and some old female lady, and another nineteen unknown couples.

Finally Taylor announced the run around the gym, the three known couples made it, and another twelve couples also. Seven couples either got to tired and left, or fell to the floor, and were not moving anymore.

When the run was over, Rory and Lorelai lay on the floor of the gym, while the boys went to get them something to eat. Rory looked over at her mother and smiled a small tired smile. Lorelai returned the gesture, and got up. Rory did the same.

"So, Rory I couldn't help but realize how close you and Jess were on the dance floor." Rory blushed as Lorelai grinned.

"I was tired." Rory said honestly.

Lorelai gave her a disbelieving look. "Sure…"

"Mom, change the subject, lets get coffee."

Lorelai brightened up. "Oh my God, this is crazy, how could I forget! I'm surprised I haven't died yet!"

They made their way to Luke's little coffee stand. They smiled at him, and Rory waved. He didn't wave back; instead he just put out a long thermos of coffee on the table.

"Thank you Luke." Rory said still smiling at him. "How do you manage to dance and run a coffee stand at the same time?"

"Well, the people who are dancing can not come here and get a coffee. So I can run the stand when the people are not dancing, cause I will not be dancing either. Plus it could never hurt to make a few bucks." He said yawning afterwards.

"Aww! Poor Lukey is tired. Do you need a nap Lukey?" Lorelai joked. He gave her a warning look and she backed off.

"Hey Rory." Jess walked up to her handing her a sandwich.

"Thank you." Rory said now smiling at Jess.

"Wow, looks like the diner boys are really giving these days." Lorelai said as Jess handed her a sandwich also.

Luke and Jess just sighed, rolling their eyes in the process.

"Thank you Jess, Luke." Lorelai said after that gesture.

"Jess she didn't need one from you, I could have gone and got her one." Luke said.

"Whatever uncle Luke, I was just saving you a trip geez, no one can do something good these days and be thanked for it."

"Well then, this is getting awkward." Rory said.

"Yeah, I second that, lets go." Jess said, taking Rory's hand and dragging her to the other end of the dance floor.

"They are going to make such a cute couple." Lorelai mumbled.

"Huh?" Luke said.

"Never mind."

Lorelai heard Taylor blow the horn, indicating that the ten minute break was over. The fifteen couples made their way to the dance floor. After a while only ten couples were left. Then only eight, then five and now there was only four left. Jess/Rory, Lorelai/ Luke, Kirk/unknown, and an unknown couple.

There was only three hours left, and the four remaining couples were striding to win. Finally the unknown couple fell to the floor, from being so tired. Rory and Jess heard Lorelai shriek from happiness, and they saw Kirk smirk.

"Rory? Lets just forfeit, your mom will be upset if she doesn't win, and I know how much this means to her." He said obviously exhausted.

"Since when do you care?" Rory asked suspiciously. He gave her a pleading look. "Jess…"

"Rory, you have to admit this is boring." He said.

"No! There is only an hour and a half left, why give up now?" she asked.

"Because I am going to fall asleep on you." He said.

"Hey, I'm the one who isn't a morning person here." She said.

He sighed. "Fine…lets do this." He said.

"Yay! I knew you would understand!" she hugged him.

"Hey, I may have agreed on this, but it doesn't mean I'm not tired, so please control yourself." He said.

"Dirty." She said as she winked at him.

"Just like your mother." He mumbled.

Just after Jess finished his comment, you could hear Lorelai yelling at Luke, as she pulled away from him.

"Lorelai…don't go!" he called after her.

"Luke!" she said as she turned around, "You are having a damn baby with another women! And you tell me here, at the damn dance marathon! You didn't have to come with me! You are just…I…ugh! Never mind, I'm leaving!" she turned and looked at Rory. "Hon, win this thing, since I'm obviously out." She gave Rory a weak smile then left as tears ran down her cheaks.

Rory looked at Jess. "Should I go after her." She asked.

"I don't know, if you want to." He said,

"Well, she wants us to win this, but I don't know." She said.

"Ok, let's win it." He said smiling. She looked up at him.

"Jess, Luke is having another child." She said as a few tears came down her face.

"Rory? Why are you crying?" he asked, while rubbing her tears away.

"Jess, he will have someone new to take care of, he will forget me and my mom." She cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, still dancing though. "And mom always liked him, it's like you having a baby."

Jess realized that her makeup was getting on his shirt, but he didn't mind, he held her close, dancing the whole time. She pulled away from him, and looked at him in the eyes. He could see her makeup was now smudged up on her face. This time he took a Kleenex and gave it to her she took it and wiped her face, always touching him. "How would it be like me having a baby?" he asked. Then he nodded after a moment understanding what she meant, she liked him.

She looked at him again, her face was all cleaned up and she smiled. He actually smiled back and she felt like she melted, because the next thing she knew she had kissed him, not a big kiss just a small peck on the lips.

"Rory? What was that?" Jess asked smiling, then his expression changed when he heard him.

"Yeah Rory? What was that?" He asked behind her.

"Dean?" Rory looked at Dean, then Jess, then Kirk. Even though she should have been paying attention to Jess and Dean, all she was paying attention to was Kirk. Because he had just tripped and fallen over. "Jess! Oh my God! We won!" she yelled as she hugged him.

"Taylor, get up! Get up! Rory and Jess won! It's over! Oh what the hell." Miss patty said as she blew the horn, she got up, took the trophy and gave it to Rory. "Congratulations my dear." Miss patty hugged Rory, thenwent to wake Taylor.Rory then looked back at the two boys in front of her.

"Rory?" Jess pointed to Dean.

"Dean…I um, I" she tried; nothing she said made any sense.

"Rory! What were you thinking, I'm your boyfriend not him!" Dean yelled.

"I know Dean, I'm not stupid!" she yelled back.

"Why did you kiss him!" he asked.

"I don't know!"

"What were you thinking!" he asked her again.

"I wasn't." she said, not above a whisper.

"Rory, what does this mean?" Dean asked calmly.

No response.

"Rory?" he asked still calm.

"I don't know." She said.

"Do you want to be with me or Jess?" he asked.

"The Pro/Con list said I was better off with-" Dean cut her off.

"Rory, I don't care what the Pro/Con list said, I need you to make up your mind." He said.

"Dean! It's not easy!" she yelled.

"You wouldn't have kissed him if you didn't like him right?" he said holding in his anger.

"Dean, where are you going with this?" she asked.

"Rory, you want to be with him." He said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

"No, but I want your answer. I can't be with you, if you like...Jess." He said as he turned around to leave.

Rory looked at Jess, he had a weird look on his face. He wasn't sad, mad, or happy, she didn't know what he was. All she did was smile at him, and turn around to leave. He didn't stop her instead he just turned around and went the other way.

She walked home crying, she went into her house and found her mom on the couch sobbing. She looked at Rory and then at the trophy. Rory wascrying and she got up and hugged her. She let her cry on her for a while then pulled away.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, she had stopped crying a few minutes ago, she didn't want Rory to see her that way.

"Luke, Dean and Jess, everything." She said.

"You know what sweets, lets do this the fun way. You go get candy and food from Al's and Dooses and I get movies. Deal?" Lorelai asked.

Rory smiled at her mother. "Deal. Dean wouldn't be at Dooses anyway tonight."

"Ok sweets let's go!" Lorelai walked up to the door.

"Wait, mom? Can we drive? I'm exhausted." Rory asked.

"You know what, that's a good idea, sure, we'll drive."

She smiled at her mom, "Thank you."

"No problem honey."

**A/N: ok, well this is chapter, I was thinking of making chapter eleven my last chapter, but I may reconsider. Tell me if you want more or less of this story in a fantabulous review. (Is fantabulous a word?) Lol.**

**-Chrissy **


	11. Love from Luke to Lorelai

**/N: Hey guys, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while, I think this is the longest I have ever gone without updating, but as we all know there is a first time for everything lol, ok well enjoy.**

**Note: I recommend these following stories, they are very amazing: _Homeboy _by smile1------ _Hidden Love _by xo-Mezz-xo------- and _The first Encounter _by gilmoregirl123 (** --- **this one is a Rory/Logan.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Chapter 11: Love from Luke to Lorelai **

Lorelai and Rory had stayed up late in the morning; they both fell asleep on the couch each one on one end of it. They had talked about everything, starting from Luke, Dean, and Jess, and ending with some silly stuff.

Rory had no idea who to choose. And even when Rory and Lorelai had spoken, it always ended with Dean being the best one, everything she seemed to do or try to do about choosing between them ended with Dean winning. But something in her heart told her that Dean was wrong for her, although the other part of her heart told her he was best, and that part was much stronger.

With Jess she feels like she can be who she wants to be. No matter who she is Jess will accept her. But with Dean, she feels like she has to be perfect. And she knew that if she was perfect she would be safe, but that wasn't her, she didn't want to be perfect, she wanted to be free and she could do that with Jess. She could be crazy with Jess she could go wild.

The decision remained a mystery to her heart. It was a hard one, one she hoped to never have to make. With other girls, it was always the looks, and the money, but it was not likely for a girl to look deep inside a guy. Rory did that though. Although they were both incredibly good looking, and none were very wealthy, but neither was she.

But maybe Rory was not looking deep inside, maybe she was acting like other girls, but with more. She had to be perfect for this town. And she couldn't also think about herself, she had many other people to consider. She was very confused, and it only started when Jess came back.

As for Lorelai, she never has admitted nor had she known that she had feelings for Luke. Until late that evening, she never thought she would feel this way. It hurt so much when he told her about the pregnancy. It hurt her to think that maybe, Luke may be in love with another women, while Lorelai was here waiting for him. But then again, he didn't know and she had only just found out hours ago.

It wasn't fair though, for her to have treated him that way. He had only told her the truth, and instead of being happy for him or congratulating him, she threw it in his face and yelled at him. How heartless was that?

Rory and Lorelai were both sitting there in silence thinking. But the ringing phone popped their thought bubbles. Rory looked up at her mother and nodded, then smirked. Lorelai was closer to the phone, and whoever was closer had to get it. It had always been their rule. Lorelai rolled her eyes, groaned, and then got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Why hello Lorelai, you sound sick, are you sick?" Emily said worried.

"No mom. I just got up." she said.

"Alright."

"Mom, there must have been a reason you called."

"Why yes, as a matter a fact there is." Emily said.

"Care to share?"

"Should I start with the good news or the bad?" Emily asked.

"You can start with the good, unless the bad is really bad, so you might want to save the good to make me happier."

"Lorelai…" Emily warned.

"Fine start with the good."

"Well the good news is, I am going to be seeing you all this weekend, tonight, tomorrow night, and Sunday night." Emily said, you could almost hear her smiling.

"What? Why?"

"In order to answer your question I will have to tell you the bad news."

"Mom, why the hell will I be seeing you all this weekend?" Lorelai yelled.

"Not only you Lorelai, Rory as well." Emily corrected.

"Just tell me why!" she yelled.

"Because you have not come to dinner for 3 weeks now, and in order to make up for the lost time, you will be here all this weekend understand?" Emily yelled.

"What?"

"Lorelai, it has been 3 weeks, and I have been very kind as to not have called or made any comments-"

"_I thought you died, I'm glad I didn't throw a party." _She mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Emily asked.

"Nothing mom, go on." Lorelai rolled her eyes, and Rory smirked, she loved watching her mother and grandmother argue over the phone, it was entertaining.

"Like I said I have not commented, nor called, because I assumed you were old enough to be responsible for once in your life, and you proved me wrong by not calling, showing up and not writing. So I will see you tonight and the rest of the weekend." Emily said proud of herself.

"But mom…" Lorelai wined.

"Lorelai, did we not have a bargain, that if I paid for Chilton, you would come every Friday night for diner?"

"Yes mom."

"Ok then, good thing we agree. Goodbye Lorelai, and say hi to Rory for me." She said then hung up.

"Mom, wait. Urgh!" When she heard the dial tone she groaned and slammed the phone. "I hate this life." She said to Rory.

Rory grinned. "Amen to that mom."

That evening that younger Gilmore's stood at the door of the elder Gilmore's mansion. They looked at each other with weird looks on their faces. They both didn't want to be there, and they new that it was going to end bad and even worse the next couple of days if they did not act in a positive manner.

So they both wiped the worried looks off of their faces and put on some extremely fake smiles. Lorelai extended her hand out and pushed the doorbell and waited for the possibly new maid to answer.

"Hello." She said with a even faker smile then the Gilmore Girls had on, she didn't seem nice at all.

"Hello, we are the new wanted criminals, and we are here to rob the house. So step aside." Lorelai said.

"You do not look like criminals." She said folding her arms.

"Well we are, we only have these very pretty masks on." Lorelai replied without any hesitation.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry, this is my mentally challenged mother, she seems to be experiencing her to-high-on-caffeine-syndrome right now." Rory said nicely.

"I understand."

"I am Rory Gilmore, and this is Lorelai Gilmore. I am the granddaughter and this is the daughter." Rory said still nicely.

"I am Claudette, are they expecting you?"

"Yes, actually they are all this weekend."

"Claudette? Who is at the door and why haven't you let them in?" Emily said then when she saw Lorelai and Rory she immediately smiled. "Well what a nice surprise." She said to them and shooed Claudette off.

"Mom, this couldn't possibly be a surprise, because you invited, no, forced us over here." Lorelai said.

Emily didn't argue instead she just shrugged and hugged Rory. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine grandma, could we possibly finish this conversation inside, we have been standing here for a while." Rory said sweetly.

"Oh, of course silly me. Come in come in." Emily replied.

"_This is going possibly going to be hell." _Lorelai mumbled.

"I don't think it will be that bad Lorelai, now why don't you put on the nice fake smile of yours and let's get ready to eat, your father has had a long day, and I don't want to make him upset." Emily said.

"Good idea grandma." Rory said as she gave her mother a warning look. Lorelai just rolled her eyes as Emily and Rory walked off.

"_No, this is Definitely going to be hell." _Lorelai mumbled once again then followed them into the dining room with another fake smile.

The 2 hour dinner had gone by really slowly. Lorelai hadn't really said much, because she wasn't in the mood and also because Emily and Richard were to busy paying attention to Rory talk non-stop how she had gotten into Yale and how she got to be valedictorian at Chilton.

Lorelai wasn't complaining though, she was actually pretty happy that she barely had to say a word, she only nodded and shook her and maybe once in a while would chip in a word or two, like: "Yes" or "No" or "Definitely" or "Of course".

On the way back home Lorelai realized she had not had enough coffee that day, Lorelai was nervous, but she had to apologize, and she was going to tell him how she felt, so they made a stop at Luke's. Lorelai had asked Rory if it was okay first, knowing the problem with Jess and Dean. But being Rory she said that it was fine, and to prove it she would go down as well. So they did.

When the bell above the diner door rang, he didn't look up, instead he just said; "We're closed" as usual.

"Yeah, I know, I practically live in here remember." Lorelai said, barely above a whisper.

When he heard her voice his head shot up immediately. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't really say anything with Rory there anyway. So he just played it cool.

"Hi." Luke said.

"Hi." Lorelai said.

"Hi Luke, I know you are having an awkward time here with mom, but I would really appreciate it if I could just pour myself a cup of coffee and go talk to…" Rory said, but stopped when Luke cut her off.

"Yeah, Jess is upstairs if you want to talk to him." He said.

"Ok, thank you." Rory said, so she poured herself a cup and headed for the stairs, but not before she looked at her mother to see if she was okay, when Lorelai nodded Rory went up.

"So?" Luke asked.

"I, um, I'm sorry Luke, I'm happy that you are having a baby. I mean, yeah it did sort of scare me at first, but now I know that I should be happy for you." She said with a week smile.

"Thank you."

"And, um, the reason I was so mad was because-"

"Look Lorelai, I know your going to think that I will forget you and everything, and never serve you coffee again, but you cannot always think about yourself, ok? I am not going to move out of Stars Hollow, and I will not close the diner."

"I know."

"Ok, so you have to stop thinking about yourself for once, I am having a baby, and I told you first of all people here, I didn't even tell Jess, and you can't even congratulate me or even pretend to be happy!" Luke yelled.

"Luke, why won't you let me finish, ok? I didn't know why I overreacted when I got home yesterday night, but after a lot of thought, I knew why."

"Because you thought I would leave and you would never get any more decent coffee or food."

"No, because, I…I…"

"You what?"

"Because, I think I am inlove with you Luke. I was afraid you would love the other women, who I by the way have no idea who she is, and forget Rory, and me you were the father she never had Luke, you were the man I never had! But I guess you don't feel the same, so tell Rory I will meet her at home. Bye Luke." Lorelai said tears in her eyes as she left.

Luke didn't want to let her go so her ran up to the diner door and stood in front of it before she could leave. "Lorelai…" she looked up at him, her eyes not yet red, but filled with tears. "I love you."

She wiped her tears away and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"I love you. I never told you because I wasn't sure you felt the same way." He said. "But now, I know that you do and I can tell you." He said as he took her hand.

"Luke…I love you so much." she said. Then after those words Luke's lips crashed down on hers. It was a long passionate kiss, full of love. When they pulled away, they both smiled at eachother. "Wow, you're a good kisser." She said.

Luke smiled at her. "Ok well, I got to get back to work, well counting and cleaning. I'll see you tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said then kissed him again. "But before you go, who is it?" she asked.

"Rachel." He said.

"Oh. How far along is she?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not so sure exactly, but the last time we…um…"

"Did it?"

"Yeah, was two months ago when I went to DC and we sort of just saw each other and talked and stuff, then we had diner then we… and then that's the last time. So I think about two months down."

"Oh. To much details by the way."

"Yeah, I just guessed it would be best to tell you everything. Well almost."

"Ok. I think it was a bit to much, but that's fine. Tell Rory I will meet her at home please, and don't let her stay to much longer."

"Ok, bye." Luke said.

"Bye Luke." Lorelai said smiling as she left.

Meanwhile Rory was still outside the apartment door, wondering if she should knock or just go back down. When Jess opened the door and found her there he didn't say a word and waited for her to realize. Finally she looked up and caught his eyes, blue met brown. Rory looked away first.

"Hey." Rory said looking at the floor.

"Hey." Jess said still looking at her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If you are going to kiss me then I cannot let you in, but if you are not, then I might as well." Jess smirked when she blushed.

"I am not going to kiss you." She said barely above a whisper.

"How do I know you are not lying?" He asked.

"Please Jess, don't get me started on lying and kissing, cause that is the last thing I want to talk about." She said, trying not to cry.

Jess knew he had hurt her and he felt awful, so he just nodded and stepped aside. Rory walked past him brushing her elbow against his.

"So? Why are you here." He asked.

"To talk."

"About what Rory?"

"I don't know."

"Okay?"

"Mom and Luke are downstairs talking about the pregnancy, and I didn't want to be there so I came up here."

"Oh."

"I shouldn't be up here should I?"

"It might upset Shane." He said.

"Who is-" she was cut off.

"Jess? Who is that?" A blond girl came out of the bathroom and wrapped an arm around Jess' waist.

"Um, Rory, this is Shane my girlfriend. And Shane this is Rory, my best friend." Jess introduced them both.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Rory said with a small smile.

"Yeah hi" Shane said to Rory, in an I-don't-care type of way. "Jess, I'm bored."

"Ok, I'll be right there." He said as she walked away into the other side of the apartment. "Ok well I have to go, to Shane. I'll see you around?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll, um, see you around." She said then walked out.

"Bye."

Rory walked down the stairs slowly. She knew whom she had to choose. And she knew whom she wanted to choose. But now the hard part was, was figuring out which one of them was more important.

Rory had to walk home, because her mother had left. So she assumed it didn't work out that well. But when Rory entered her house she say her mother dancing to 'The Pussy Cat Dolls" and that could only mean it had gone really well.

"Mom? What's going on?" Rory yelled.

"Me and Luke are…well I don't know for sure, but me and him KISSED!" she yelled back.

"Wow! Really?"

"No, I just felt like dancing to the Pussy Cat Dolls." Lorelai said sarcastically.

Rory rolled her eyes. "That is great mom really." Rory said.

"I know. I mean I think, I found _him."_ Lorelai said with a wide smile.

"Him?" Rory asked. But when she saw the expression on her mother's face she understood. "Luke? You think Luke might be the one?" Rory asked just to make sure. Lorelai nodded. "But mom, you only kissed."

"Did I mention he loves me?" Lorelai asked.

"N…………o. I don't think so." Rory said.

"Well he does."

"Oh my God!" Lorelai told Rory everything about what happened in the diner. They both were very happy cause they both new he was best for Lorelai, and everyone had already know the way he felt for Lorelai except of course Lorelai. And they could also tell she had feelings for him, but neither she nor him had known.

That night they went to bed early that night. It had been a very long two days after all.

**A/N: Ok guys that's chapter 11. Tell me what you thought please in a review.**

**-Chrissy**


	12. The Decision

**A/N: **Hey guys. My last chapter didn't accomplish much with R/J. But hey, it's good that L/L got their own chapter right? And this chapter is going to be a R/J and R/D mixture (mostly R/D...sorry). It is the decision this time.

**Disclaimer: **nope, zip, zap, zilch, nada, rien, NOTHING!

**Chapter 12: The Decision **

The past week had been hectic. Rory hadn't talked to anyone other then her mother. She ignored her friends at school, she ignored the towns people, including Luke, but especially Dean and Jess, not quite to sure who to choose yet. She didn't want to say or do something she would regret.

She got off the bus from Chilton and made her way into the diner, she decided it might be alright to have a cup of fresh coffee, since her mother had been making it for her it for a week now. She sat at the counter. She looked around for Luke, but she didn't see him. Then she looked around for Jess or Caesar, but no one was in sight, Caesar was probably cooking in the back, she assumed.

Since she didn't find any of them, she went behind the counter and poured herself a cup, no one seemed to notice, and she was happy about that. She went back to her seat and gulped down half her coffee, nothing could make that coffee taste better then it actually was.

"Hello." A voice said behind her, which made her jump and almost spill her coffee; she turned around and eyed him evilly. _But maybe something could make that coffee worse. _she thought.

"Don't do that Jess, Geez."

"Alright, I promise never to say hello to you when you are dinking your coffee and sitting on this stool ever again." He smirked.

"You drive me crazy sometimes."

"Was there a second meaning to that?" she blushed furiously. "I was kidding."

"Ugh, I have to go." She said and pushed past him, taking the mug with her.

"Rory wait!"

"What?" She replied bitterly, not turning to look at him.

"The mug." He said smirking. She turned around and shoved the mug into his chest, causing it to spill all over him. "Hey! What was that for? This is my favorite shirt!" He said, referring to his Metallica shirt.

"Oops, my mistake." She said mockingly, putting her hand over her mouth. He just nodded and took her by the wrist and dragged her into the storeroom. "Jess, let go of me!" she yelled trying to pull away, he was too strong, yet he wasn't hurting her.

"Look, I don't know what got into you, but I do know for sure that I did nothing to offend you, or if I did it wasn't intentionally. So let go of this grudge and stop acting this way around me, because I am very good at holding grudges, and you are the last person I want to hold a grudge against." (**A/N: **Jess is really ooc this part, sorry about it.) He said while shutting the door.

She looked at him sadly. "I don't want to do this, alright, I have to go." She said trying to push away.

"Oh no. Wait." He said taking his shirt off.

"Jess, what are you doing." Rory said gasping.

"You're going to wash this." He said, this time he shoved the shirt into her chest. "Enjoy."

"What makes you think I am going to wash this?"

"You dirty it, you wash it." He smirked.

"Ugh, fine." She gave up and left. She left the diner, looking upset, why was she even mad at Jess? He didn't do anything wrong. Maybe she was jealous…of Shane? No way, why would she be jealous of a blond dumb girl like Shane? She couldn't be.

She went home and sat down, turned on the TV and watched, she was to wierded out to think. She sighed when nothing good came up; she kept flipping through the channels hoping something worth watching would just jump out of the screen. Then just like she hoped "That's 70's Show" started and she smiled a bit. It was a good enough show.

Soon enough it was getting dark and Rory wasn't sleepy. Lorelai wouldn't be home until eleven that night because she had a wedding at the inn and Rory didn't have to worry about homework until the next morning cause it was the weekend. Rory was bored from watching TV all day, and she was hungry. She didn't want to go to Luke's because of what happened between Jess and herself earlier that day.

Rory really hoped no one noticed that Jess was shirtless when she they exited the storeroom, because otherwise that could really cause some problems. So since Luke's was out of the question, Rory sighed; the only place Rory could think to get some food at would be All's, Weston's and Doose's.

First of all cross out All's because Lorelai always gets sick after having barely even half a sip of their coffee, let alone their food, Rory was not willing to take that chance. And Weston's only and best thing to eat was sweets and Rory could say for sure she was not up for sweets.

That only left Doose's, she didn't mind snacking on junk food, or buying some bread and some cheese. She guessed Doose's was the best she could do, and all Rory could do was hope Dean wasn't working the night shift.

Rory put on her coat, but didn't bother to put on any shoes because she hadn't taken them off earlier. She walked the short distance that lasted about seven minutes. When she entered, she made her way to the back, where the bread/cereal's were. She grabbed a large box or 'Cheerios' and one bag of bread. As she was headed to the dairy section she bumped into someone, she really hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Sorry, I should have paid more attention to where I was headed." Rory mumbled as she tried to get away.

"Rory?" Dean asked looking down at her, she sighed mentally; she wasn't having any good luck these days. She looked up and met his brown eyes. She noticed they were the same color as Jess' but something about them didn't have what Jess' eyes had. Maybe it was the shield that Jess had, you could never read his eyes, in fact you couldn't read him at all. "Rory?" Dean repeated when she dazed away. She was to wrapped up in her own inner turmoil though to realize Dean was talking to her. Then Dean grew aggravated and shook her while repeating her name, this time louder, "Rory?" He yelled.

Suddenly Rory felt someone shake her, and yell her name again. Then she remembered that she was just talking to Dean. "Huh, oh sorry."

"Yeah…what happened there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um…I was err…thinking about what to buy next?" She guessed.

"Right."

"Yeah, well I better head off now, nice to see you." She said trying to make an escape.

"Whoa there. Hold on. No one is leaving anywhere."

"What? Why?"

"Because we have to talk."

"Uh oh."

"No, no, not that way."

"Dean, I really have to go…" she trailed off, she was growing nervous.

"No. I gave you about a week, if not more, to decide."

"Decide what?"

"Between me and Jess."

"Dean, this is not a game! It's not like if I leave you, Jess and I will jump into each others arms, and the same goes between the both of us!" she exclaimed.

"What are you saying Rory?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying if I leave you, there is a almost no chance of Jess and I being together."

"What?" he asked now really confused. "Rory, why almost?"

"Um…almost?"

"Yeah, you said, if you leave me there is almost no chance for you and Jess."

"Oh, I meant no chance at all." She clarified.

"You want to breakup?" He asked unsure if that was the right decision. "I love you, don't you feel the same way anymore?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." She said, funny how she wasn't crying, usually by this time that water works would have been crazy.

"Oh. Any answers?" He asked looking disappointed.

"I think I-"

"Yes?" He said.

"I don't think I do anymore."

"Oh." He looked like someone just stabbed him.

"I'm so, so sorry Dean. I tried, but I just don't feel anything more then friendship between us." Rory said sadly, looking at the floor.

"How about Jess?"

"Do I love him, you mean?"

"Yeah."

She kept her gaze on a tile on the floor that seemed to catch her interest. "No…" She didn't know if it was a lie or not. "I don't love him as more then my friend no." She continued still unsure if all she was saying was true.

"Oh."

"I just don't think we can be together if I don't feel the same about you." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah."

"Dean…"

"I thought that this…us…was going to last forever, guess I was wrong." He looked down.

"Oh Dean, don't say that." Rory said quietly.

"Well, I guess not everything is going to turn out my way."

"Oh, I know. We can still be friends?" She asked hopefully. He looked up and looked straight into her eyes. "Please?"

He sighed quietly. "Yeah, I would like that." He gave her a sad smile.

"Please know I did truly love you. And I still do, not in the same way, but I do."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm really happy we can be friends." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." He said glumly.

"Well, this was very um…I should go." She said turning around.

"Wait!" Dean called after her, which caused her to look back at him. He walked up to her and lightly kissed her on the mouth. He pulled away quickly, and pointed behind her. "This was where we shared out first kiss, and I also wanted it to be where we shared out last one." He whispered.

Rory gave him a small smile. "I guess one more wont hurt." She said and kissed him quickly, then pulled away. She grabbed a box of cornstarch, "Souvenir." She smiled a little. He smiled back seeming a bit calmer.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye Dean." Rory said then turned to go buy some other stuff.

Rory got home another twenty minutes later. She had bought all she needed, including a whole basket of junk food. She walked home slowly and quietly feeling sort of guilty that she didn't feel anything after she had broken up with Dean. She really wasn't in-love with him anymore, but how about Jess? Did she love him more then her best friend?

She went into her bedroom and changed into her pajama's to read a bit before heading to bed, _after_ she had put away all of her groceries, ate a cheese sandwich, cereal, drank three cups of coffee, ate two chocolates bars, one bag of chips and twenty-six lickerish sticks. She was full to the top and she swore she would never eat until next week. _(Yeah right)_

Rory feel asleep almost instantly, she was extremely tired and she had a lot of things happen that day. Suddenly Rory felt someone shake her awake. It was her mom.

"Mom." Rory said groggily. "It's dark, and I'm sleeping." Rory moaned.

"Hun, I think Saint Nick came early this year because she have a whole whack of junk food and cereal and _real food _inside that room we call a kitchen. It's a miracle!" Lorelai said a tad over dramatically.

"Mom…" Rory whined.

"Hun, when did you get all this stuff?" Lorelai said seriously.

"Santa Clause Mom." Rory rolled here eyes.

"Hun, how many times must a mother tell her daughter that Santa is not real? His real name is Saint Nick."

"I went to Doose's 'cos I was hungry, can I go to bed now?" said asked, although it sounded more like a statement. She turned around so her back was facing her mother. Lorelai wasn't that easy to get rid of, she turned Rory around so that she was in the same position she was in a short moment ago.

"Why didn't you go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Because."

"Because what?"

Rory eyed her mother evilly and sat up in her bed. "Jess and I got into this thing-"

"A fight?" Lorelai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, it was to small to be considered a fight, you couldn't even call it half a fight."

"How about a quarter fight?"

"Not even."

"An eighth of a fight?"

"Nope smaller."

"Honey, no fight is ever that small, it was probably just a teeny weenie disagreement."

"Yeah, that'd probably do it." Lorelai just nodded and motioned for her to go on. "Anyways, something happened that I don't remember completely _'cos I'm half asleep_," she mumbled, "but somehow I go his Metallica shirt all coffee stained and I had to wash it, and since I didn't yet, I didn't want to go."

"Really? That's why?"

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Alright."

"Yeah." Rory repeated.

"So, anything else happen today?" Lorelai asked wanting to make sure she knew everything.

"Um…well one more thing."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to blackmail you with naked baby pictures?" Lorelai asked smiling wickedly.

Rory's eyes widened at the mention of baby pictures. She immediately shook her head. "No. No. I'll tell you." Rory said quickly.

"That's my girl."

"Ok, so when I was in Doose's buying stuff, I bumped into none other then Dean himself." Lorelai nodded. "And he kept questioning me on my decision on weather I wanted to choose him or Jess, and I told him it wasn't a game and-" Lorelai cut her off.

"Honey, I don't want all the details, the gist would do just fine thank you."

"Oh, okay." Rory said nodding. "Well, we talked and then he asked me if I loved him and I said no then we talked some more then we broke up." Rory breathed in. "But as I was walking away he stopped me right in front of the cornstarch and he kissed me, telling me that he wanted both our first and last kiss there so we kissed and the end." Rory said taking two big breaths.

"So, you and Dean are definitely broken up?" Lorelai asked sadly.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"Yet you kissed?"

"For the last time, he wanted our last kiss to be right where our first one was." Rory explained. "See, a couple years back I went to Doose's to buy something that is now blurry in my mind and I saw him and something happened and we kissed there, for the first time, right in front of the cornstarch, and now as I walked past it we kissed in front of it to mark our last kiss mom."

"Oh right, I remember, you told me about it. Right… how could I forget?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah."

Lorelai went back to serious now. "Oh, sweets, you must be heartbroken…you are heartbroken right?"

"Actually, I broke up with him." Rory clarified.

"You…broke up with…Dean?" Lorelai asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't love him." Rory said quietly then she added, "anymore."

"Oh, honey, when did you know you stopped loving him?"

"I think I stopped when Jess came back to town." Rory said even quieter.

"You mean…"

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"Your…love…Jess?" Lorelai asked, the words not coming out quite right.

"You mean, am I in love with Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Lorelai answered.

Rory stayed quiet for a few minutes then breathed in and answered sadly, "Uh-huh." She breathed in again and continued, "But mom," Rory said crying. "He has her."

"Her?"

"Shane…his girlfriend…blond…beautiful…everything a guy would want."

"Oh honey," Lorelai said hugging her daughter as she cried.

"It's to late, I should of left Dean the second I kissed Jess. The second I knew I liked Jess." Rory said crying more and more. A few minutes later she had calmed down and wasn't crying as much. "You know, just two hours ago I didn't know if I liked him, but now that we are talking, I know I do. I know how Dean felt!" Rory whined.

"Honey…shh…" Lorelai comforted her hugging her. Rory cried a lot, she let all her emotions free, crying on her mother. She felt heartbroken, sad, mad, confused, aggravated, angry, upset; everything that could be used to describe someone unhappy was how Rory Gilmore was feeling.

After an extremely long cry, both Gilmore Girls fell asleep on Rory's bed one crying in her sleep and one really worried.

**A/N: **Well there you, chapter 12. I am going to warn everybody that chapter 13 will be the last chapter for this story. I seem to have lost all interest in it, and it seems to be bugging me. I am going to be working on my other story _Teach Me Tonight Version II _and I am trying to come up with another one. It also seems that my readers are not enjoying the story as much as they did in the first few chapters and never forget that bad reviews are always welcome, I would really appreciate it if you told me the truth about how you feel.

I'm looking for ten reviews and then I will update. Ten is not much, and it only takes like 30 seconds, or less, to write one. Thank you.

**-Chrissy **


	13. The Best Sick Day Ever

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really happy to say that I have two very loyal reviewers, who reviewed throughout the whole story. Thank you so much **watergurl123 **and **hollowgirl22, **both of you are great, every time I read your reviews I can say a smile sneaks onto my face. And how can I forget every one else who reviewed. You are all amazing and I really appreciate it, even if I didn't mention your names, I apologize, but I don't have too much space. Thanks again, and I hope everyone enjoys **_this last_** chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL! (Lol).

**Note: **Ok, in chapter eight, I used a scene when Rory and Jess do this "jumping into a lake" thing. I didn't mention it before, but I used a somewhat copy of the one from the story "**Homeboy**" by **smile1**. Thank you so much, that chapter was for you.

And **xo-Mezz-xo, **I have to tell you, I couldn't of written this story without all of your amazing ideas, and all the work you help me put into it. It means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wouldn't of written it if it weren't for all of your encouragement.

**Disclaimer: **For the last time in this story, I do not and will never own anything related to Gilmore Girls, not even (sniff) Jess.

**Chapter 13: The Best Sick Day Ever**

Monday morning Rory awoke feeling sick. She had a stomach ache, and head ache, a runny nose and chapped lips. She felt like throwing up, so she ran to the bathroom, although she didn't.

She knew exactly why she was feeling like this. She knew that it wasn't anyone else's but her own self's fault.

She had spent the weekend pining over Jess. She was completely upset, she didn't know why but she decided it would be best to order in Japanese. Usually she loved it, but this time she had ordered in the newest selection on the menu, and to be brutally honest she hated it. She had _food poisoning._

When she remembered the disgusting slimy and sticky stuff, she threw up, and it wasn't just a little she threw up a bowl of it.

Lorelai heard weird noises coming from the bathroom; she was a light sleeper after all. Then she remembered Rory's reaction from the food yesterday and ran downstairs. She found Rory over the toilette crying and throwing up. Lorelai ran up to her and grabbed her hair.

"Oh honey, your so sick." Lorelai said feeling her head. "Oh honey, your burning up, no school today." Rory's eyes grew and she attempted to shake her head, but that just made her feel worse. A few minutes later Lorelai helped Rory clean up and then took Rory to go back to bed.

"Mom, I can't miss school, I don't want to." Rory whined with a creaky voice.

"I know baby, but today you have to." Lorelai said kissing her head.

"How about you? Do you have to go to work?" Rory asked quietly.

"I'm going to try to get out of it."

"Isn't today the whole birthday party for that rich eight-year-old?"

"Yeah…" Lorelai said looking out into space.

"Go. Don't stay." Rory ordered.

"Sweety, how am I supposed to leave you home alone like this?"

"Mom, I am almost eighteen, I think I can survive." Rory said trying to smile, she didn't succeed though.

"Look, the party doesn't start until ten thirty, so I still have three hours. I'll think about it okay?" Lorelai said putting on a small smile.

"If you insist." Rory replied.

"I insist." Lorelai said nodding her head crazily.

"Alright stop, you're making me dizzy." Rory said the put her hand over her mouth instantly. "Oh my God." Rory yelled and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh no." Lorelai mumbled.

Rory had thrown up about three times every over. She was extremely sick, and Lorelai was a worried wreck. She was still thinking about leaving her, but how was she supposed to do that when Rory was this sick? But then again, Sookie and Michel were not to trust worthy, knowing them they would cause a huge racquet throughout the whole thing. Lorelai sighed out loud; this was a really hard choice.

"Mom, I'm fine. Go to the inn." Rory insisted at 9:45.

"Honey, you're really sick." Lorelai said giving her a worried look. "You threw up about nine times."

"Well now, I have absolutely nothing left inside of me, so if I am to throw up, nothing will come out." Rory said, she couldn't believe she was arguing with her mother over this subject, it was disgusting her.

"Hun…" Lorelai whined.

"Go!" Rory ordered. "Please, mom, you know you were looking forward to this forever. Don't upset yourself over me. Plus you will be worried about Sookie and Michel, we all know they don't get along."

"That's totally besides the point."

"No mom, please go and stop making me talk this much, my throat is hurting."

"Aha! Exactly my point!"

"Mom!"

"Ugh! Rory!" Lorelai mimicked her tone.

"I will call you if anything happens, I swear."

"Do you really want me to go?"

"No. But you want to go, and that's all that matters now get out of here."

"You _have _to call me if anything happens, and if you're to lazy to call, page me. Got it?" Lorelai asked making sure.

"Yes I know mom. Chill, go get dressed and leave me alone!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Lorelai said, although she wasn't to comfortable leaving Rory alone, but she had to, and it was for only four hours. "I'll be back around two thirty."

"You do realize that if you hurry you can make it to Luke's and grab a big, warm cup of coffee?" Rory asked, trying to push her mother out…mentally.

"Oh yeah, your right." Lorelai said and ran upstairs. A couple minutes later she was all cleaned up and ready. She went back into Rory's room to talk to her for a second again. "Ok honey, look, don't leave your bed unless you have to pee or something. And call me whenever, stalk me if you have to, but no leaving this bed. Comprenté?"

"Yes, yes. Now leave before I kick you." Rory warned smiling a little.

"Ok Hun, I love you." Lorelai said and kissed her cheek. "Be good." Lorelai said while running out of the house to Luke's.

When Lorelai got to Luke's, she jumped out of the car and checked her watch; she still had fifteen minutes before she had to be at the inn for the dumb birthday. Lorelai entered Luke's, but no one realized her presence except Luke, who was standing behind the counter. Lorelai walked up to him, a frown appearing on her face, as she got closer. She sat down at the counter and looked down.

"Hey." Luke said pouring her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai looked up, the frown still there. "Hi." Lorelai said glumly.

"Where's Rory? What's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly, leaning in over the counter and kissing her gently on the head.

"That's what's wrong Luke, she is sick, she has food poisoning and she is throwing up so much and I left her there cause I have this stupid crazy birthday party at the inn and I can't leave Sookie and Michel alone." Lorelai said glumly.

Luke put his hand on Lorelai's chin and tilted her head up and kissed her softly. The whole diner seemed to go quiet and everyone 'awed', Babette and Miss Patty were the two the break the silence whispering loudly.

"Luke, they all know now." Lorelai pointed out quietly.

"So?" He asked and kissed her again. When they pulled away he looked at her and smiled a bit. "They were going to find out sooner or later right?" Luke continued. "Tell me more about Rory." He said deciding to change the subject; he could tell Lorelai was uncomfortable with all the whispering.

"I don't know Luke, I just don't." Lorelai said looking down again, taking a big sip of her mug.

"What did she eat that made her this sick, that she had to miss school."

While Luke said that, Jess was descending the stairs, but stopped when he heard Luke ask Lorelai to 'tell him more about Rory', Jess knew something was wrong.

"Don't tell anyone," Lorelai said extremely quietly, so that no one in the diner could hear, but loud enough for Jess to hear. "But she had just dumped Dean on Friday and she wasn't upset about it, but then she remembered Jess was with the blond chick and she started crying, and pinning over him all weekend. Apparently she like likes him, and then she ate this Japanese disgusting stuff that made her sick today, and she has to miss school." Lorelai said still lowly and sadly.

When Jess overheard this he couldn't help but feel horrible, that's why she was acting so weird those past couple of days, she was jealous, she liked him. He didn't know what she saw in him, but if it caused her to leave Dean and pine over him, he wasn't going to let a chance like this slip away.

"Wow, Rory…_likes Jess?" _Luke said, whispering the last part.

"Yeah, but don't say one word." Lorelai warned and checked her watch. "Oh shoot, I have to go, bye Luke, talk to ya later." Lorelai said and kissed him, then left to work.

"Bye." Luke said smiling like a goof. Just as Lorelai exited the diner Jess came out from behind the curtain. He walked up to the coffee pot and filled three extremely large to-go cups of coffee, he took two doughnuts, and left saying, "I'm going to school," to Luke.

He walked quickly past the school and made his way to a near by pay phone, he dialed a known number as he deposed the stuff on the ground.

"Hello?" Answered an annoyed voice.

"Shane, it's Jess." Jess replied.

"Oh, hey." Shane said, less annoyed. "What's up?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Um, we have to talk…"

After a long conversation with a lot of yelling and swearing from Shane, Jess hung up and continued walking. He walked the short memorized distance, until he hit the front steps of the 'crap shack'. He didn't bother to knock and just searched inside the turtle lying beside the door. Finally he found the key stuffed in the head and opened the door slowly and quietly.

He entered the house and noticed that it was completely quiet and empty, he walked up to Rory's room and found the door open, he peeked inside and saw Rory asleep cuddled up to one of her pillows. She was paler then usual and her hair was slightly a mess. He smirked; she looked so innocent and little.

He looked around for a table, but only found her dresser and placed the stuff there, and then he sat down on her little chair, but not before grabbing a book from her stuffed bookshelf. He read quietly waiting for her to awake and notice his presence in the room.

Rory smelled a weird aroma, despite her runny nose. She opened her eyes and saw three cups of Luke's coffee and a Luke's bag, which she assumed held some food. She stirred and sat up. "Is it Christmas?" She asked no one in particular. That caused Jess to look up and smile at her, she was surprised by the food. Yet she hadn't yet acknowledged that she knew he was there.

Rory looked away and sat up and gasped when she saw who was sitting on her chair reading.

"J-Jess? What are you doing here?" she asked a small smile creeping upon her face.

"Good morning to you to." Jess said and got up. She followed his body with her eyes, as it made it's way to her dresser. He pulled a coffee out of the cup holder and handed it to her, she took it gratefully and smiled. "Do you want a doughnut?" Jess asked her.

"A doughnut? You brought me a doughnut?" she asked, amazed by his thoughtfulness.

"Two actually." He replied.

"Thank you."

"Is that a yes or a no."

"For what?" she asked.

"A doughnut."

"Oh, yeah. It's definitely a yes." She smiled.

"Good. So what kind do you want?"

"What kind is there?" she asked.

"Um, chocolate and Boston cream." He answered.

"Chocolate."

"As you wish." He said and handed her the doughnut.

She finished it in less then a minute then looked back at Jess. She gave him a puzzled look then asked, "Jess? What are you doing here? You should be in school."

"I don't go to school. You should know that."

"What? You have to go to school." Rory said sitting up more in her bed. Jess eyed her, and she blushed. "Sorry, I forgot you hated lectures."

"Yeah, change the subject."

"Alright." She pondered it for a minute. _'What is there to talk about? Maybe I should tell him about Dean. Um…hmm… Aw I might as well get it done with.' _She thought, then said honestly,_ "_Um, I broke up with Dean."

"Really?" He asked, in his normal voice, although it didn't sound like a question. "Huh. How did bagboy take it?" He added. One would think he didn't care, but inside his heart was doing back flips.

"Um…well…alright I guess."

"Huh." He said smirking. "So, what's wrong with you?" Jess asked playing dumb and trying to change the subject.

She got what he was doing, at least the changing the subject part, but she just let it slide. "I got food poisoning, I officially hate Japanese food, remind me never to order that stuff ever again." Rory said exaggerating.

"Whatever you say." Jess smirked. "So food poisoning huh?" he said chuckling a bit. " What encouraged you to eat Japanese, you could of just gone to Luke's? You didn't go all weekend."

"Um, well I told you Dean and I had broken up…so…um…" Rory trailed off.

"Pining over bagboy are we?" Jess asked her suspiciously.

"Actually…" _'Should I tell him the truth?' _Rory thought. _'Oh what the hell.' _Rory decided. "I wasn't pining over Dean."

Jess eyes grew; she was going to tell him the truth…_ 'Should I save her the embracement?' _Jess thought. _'No way, let's see what she says.' _He sighed. "What were you pining over?"

"Um, well let's just put it this way: I was pining over anything, yet over everything." Rory replied.

"That doesn't make to much sense you know." He smirked.

"Hey, watch it, I am sick you know!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"Don't go all monosyllabic on me mister." She warned jokingly.

"You are really annoying when you're sick."

"You didn't have to come." She said seriously.

"I know, but…I wanted to." he said looking down.

She looked up and smiled. "Aw, Jesse had a soft side." Rory teased. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but he didn't reply. "Jess?" Rory asked him, trying to catch his eye, but he kept looking down. "Don't hide." She teased then coughed loudly. He looked up at her when he realized she turned red from coughing. It seemed as if she had choked on something. So he ran into the kitchen and filled a glass of water, and ran back and handed it to her.

She took it thankfully and gulped down the whole glass. He sat on the edge of the bed and just starred at her, she didn't mind his presence, but it felt kind of weird having an extremely good-looking teenaged boy sitting at the edge of her bed.

She looked up at him, and luckily this time he didn't look away. They locked eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, not wanting to talk too much more.

"Don't mention it." He said equally as quietly. "So?" He asked, he wanted to change the subject before she went back to his earlier comment.

"I…um…washed your shirt." She said still whispering. "Over the weekend, I was home…so why waste time?" she added.

"Right. So? Where is it?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. It's in my top dresser drawer." She pointed to it, and he opened it and found his shirt folded and smelling like fresh apples.

"Oh, you used that apple stuff." He said trying to hide his disappointment, how was he supposed to wear it, smelling like that? He thought sighing mentally.

"Yeah, I ran out of the normal stuff, so I just assumed it would be alright to wash it with the-"

He didn't let her continue. "Nah, don't worry. It's no biggy." He lied.

"Oh alright." She agreed.

"Yeah."

"So how long are you going to stick around?"

"It depends."

"On?" she asked wanting him to elaborate more.

"It depends on how long you want me to stay." He continued.

"Oh."

"So, you call it."

"It doesn't matter to me, sleep here if you want." She said then blushed furiously when she realized what she had said. "I mean…not that way." She corrected herself.

He smirked at her but didn't say anything; instead he just nodded at her.

"So, how is it going with Shane." Rory asked curiously, the silence was killing her inside.

"Quite random don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I don't know, it seemed acceptable." She said, feeling him tense up.

"We broke up." Jess said not looking at her, just concentrating on the design on her carpet.

"Oh, Jess really, I'm so sorry, really." She said sympathetically.

"No, don't be, I left her." He said then paused, but then added, "Today."

"Today? When?"

"Sometime between the morning and the night." He replied sarcastically, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh." Rory said kind of disappointed. There was a long silence no one said anything. Finally Jess spoke out, but it wasn't what Rory hoped it would be.

"Excuse me a second, I have to go to the…I'll be right back." He said, and then ran off to the bathroom, but not because he had to go, but because the silence was killing him and he didn't want to say something weird.

He opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. He put the toilet seat down and sat over it. He sat there then put his head in his hands. He sighed, _what the hell am I doing here?_ Jess thought to himself. '_So what, if she broke up with her boyfriend, and started pinning over me? It's not like I have feelings for her…just my best friend…right? … Damn, I do have feelings for her. Great. That's just fuckin' great!'_ Jess thought, slapping his head with the palm of his hand. He decided to go back, he didn't want to take long so Rory didn't think he was…well, you know.

He walked out of the bathroom and made his way to Rory's room. Jess walked in and saw Rory eating her other doughnut and sipping her coffee.

"Back. Sorry, nature called." He said.

Rory giggled and said, "Um, that's okay." He made his way back to the chair. A silence fell upon them again, yet it wasn't an awkward one. He spotted a book on Rory's dresser and looked at the title.

"You're reading _The Fountainhead _again?" Jess asks smirking and grabbed the book.

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's by Ayn Rand, the craziest political freak." Jess added.

"No way, she is the greatest writer." Rory defended.

"She is nothing compared to the great Ernest Hemmingway." Jess fought.

"I can't believe you actually read those books."

"Are you telling me you never read any of his books?"

"Yes I have."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Rory nodded.

"Which one?" He asked curiously.

"_The old man on the sea." _

"And what did you think of it?"

"I would rather eat my own foot, then read it again." She said pointing to her left foot.

"I don't believe that, you all know he hasn't but nice things to say about you." (**A/N: **I'm sorry, I had to use that. It's like my fave quote from the show…)

"Stop, your flattering me." Rory said jokingly in a high voice, while doing on of those 'fluff and flip' things with her hair. Jess just laughed at her, shaking his head.

"Your crazy."

"But you love me anyways." She said that as a joke but it didn't come out as intended. A silence fell and Rory and Jess were both sitting uncomfortably. Neither wanted to speak, they just sat in the tense silence each one looking in any direction but at eachother.

A few minutes went by, but for them it seemed like ages. They both turned their heads to look elsewhere, and then they locked eyes. Blue met brown, brown met blue, and it was as if everything around them disappeared.

Jess read Rory's eyes like a book. He could see everything, and know everything about her just by looking deeply into them. For Rory though it was the other way around. She couldn't read him. He knew how to shield every emotion, so that no one could read him.

They stayed like that until Rory couldn't take it anymore. "I didn't mean it that way." She clarified. "I just meant it in a figurative way." She added. He didn't reply. "Your not seriously going to stay silent the whole time are you?" she asked smiling sweetly at him.

He smirked but didn't reply, he say her grow annoyed.

"Will you wipe that annoying smirk off of your face? It's so annoying!" She whined.

His smirk grew, but still no answer.

"Jess! Stop it your bugging me."

Again his smirk grew, _if it was even possible._

"Fine. I don't care, be that way." She said and crossed her arms. She looked away and out her window.

Jess still didn't stop smirking and didn't make a sound. He noticed Rory's twitching and he could see that every few seconds she would look at him through the corner of her eyes.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She unfolded her arms and jumped off her bed and headed straight for him, jumping on him and causing the chair to collapse on the floor. Rory lied on top of Jess as they both laughed hysterically.

Rory looked at Jess and they stopped laughing, just looking into each other's eyes. Rory arms were stretched out, each one on each side of Jess' head. Her knees were in the same position, except they were on each side of his body.

They kept their gaze a long time.

Jess felt the need to pull her down on him and kiss her with all the passion in him, and that's what he did. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face down. Seconds later their lips crashed and passion was flying through the air. She smiled through the kiss and so did he. Rory suddenly pulls away and looks at Jess intently. A worried look grew upon his face, did he do anything wrong?

"Jess, I'm going to get you sick." Rory said trying to get up.

Jess' worried look disappeared and he smiled. If that was all, he couldn't care less. "I don't care." He said then pulled her back down on him, so that she was lying flat on top of him. She smiled and kissed him, letting out all the feelings she had been feeling for him that weekend and everyday since he came back in that town.

Rory moaned a few times, then she pulled away desperate for air. After she caught her breath the only thing that she managed to say was, "Wow." She got up off of him and he followed. They both went on each end of the chair and pulled it up.

Rory looked at Jess and walked up to him. She put her mouth close to his ear. "I love you." She whispered. She looked back at him and noticed his shocked expression. He didn't say it back, and that caused her heart to sink. She looked down sadly.

Rory headed back for her bed and sat down, she didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Jess came and sat right beside her. She looked at him and he noticed then looked at her. He took her hand, and she didn't let go.

He smiled at her a _real _smile. "I love you too." He replied.

They smiled at eachother as they leaned in once more. This kiss wasn't as passionate as the previous two, but it was pretty long.

This time Jess pulled away, Rory didn't want to though. So she climbed onto his lap and gave him a soft kiss. She pulled away shortly after then smiled.

They stayed silent afterwards, Rory still sitting on Jess' lap and his hands safely wrapped around her. "What does this mean?" She asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"I don't know." He replied.

"I mean we are together…right?" She asked nervously.

"I think it would be better then just being friends with benefits. Don't you?" Jess asked smirking.

She smiled. "I am going to have to say so." She said giggling.

"Good." He said then kissed her.

**The End.**

**A/N:** Well that's it folks; I hope you enjoyed the show. That is obviously the last chapter. I am not quite too sure how it turned out, what did you think? Please leave me one last review that would be really appreciated.

Thanks again everyone who has reviewed in the past, and thank you to the one's who will review in the future. They are always accepted.

Love,

**♥ Chrissy:') ♥**


End file.
